Ichallenge them
by Mega demons
Summary: what happens when Sam and Freddie are challenge to switch lives for a week and Sam finds Freddie's most important secret.
1. the challenge

_**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Freddie's POV**

"I can't believe Sam misted the rehearsal." I told Carly.

"It's fine all we checked what's the equipment." Carly reminded him. Just as Carly finished the door swings open and a curly blonde haired girl walks through.

"Sam we already finished the rehearsal you're late." Freddie tells her

"Oh relaxes nub I'm here now isn't that enough?" She asks him

"No! It's not okay I have to go home now so we can't."

"Is crazy upset that you're not home now?" Crazy is the name that Sam calls my mom.

"I'm tired of you not showing up when you're meant to." I tell her

"Guys let's not fight Sam and I can go over the script." Carly tried to stop the bickering

"Ya I got detention." Sam added

"It's not that hard to not get a detention. I mean you don't see us in there like every day." I told her

"It wasn't my fault I was given the detention because the cheerleaders hair were all dyed blue." She responds.

"And let me guess you put blue dye into their shampoo?" I asks

"What do you know? All you do is work on your geeky stuff." She said

"Why don't you two switch places?" Carly asks us

"What, why?" Sam and I asks her at the same time.

"Well you both believe that the other person's life is easy and that you could be each other." Carly told us

"What do we get out of it?" I asks her.

"You each will choose something that the other person has to do if they lose." She responds

"Fine when I win you have to buy all my smoothies for a week." Sam told me

"Okay when I win you have to do everything I say for a week." I told her

"Um Freddie don't you think a week is very long? I mean we only get a smoothie after rehearsal or sometimes after school we don't do it every single day." Carly asks him

"Fine. Only for a day, but I get to choose what day." I responds

"Okay now that the wages are set how do we aside a winner?" Sam asks Carly.

"We can let our fans do it we post videos of you guys acting like each other and then when the week is over they will choose who's better at being who." She responds.

"I accept the challenge." I told her.

"So do I." Sam says

 _ **Sam's POV**_

"Before we end the show tonight we have something to tell you." I told the viewers.

"Freddie come here and stand next to Sam." Carly told him. Freddie put the camera on a tripod.

"I challenged Freddie and Sam to walk in each other's shoes. So for one week Sam will become Freddie and Freddie will become Sam, and at the end of the week you will say who was able to act just like the original." Carly told them.

"Yep I will win." I told them

"No I will win and you want to know why?" Freddie asks me

"Ya tell me what makes you think you can win?" I asked him.

Freddie grabs Sam's shirt collar and brings her face to a inch apart from him and says "because mama plays to win," and he let go.

"Oh Freddie that was really good but you have to give Sam your ankle bracelet." Carly tells him

Freddie lifts his left geens legs and points. "This is a family tradition my great grand dad did it, my grandpa did it and my father did it. Every charm has the letter or name of someone who is important in my life." He told her

"If you don't give me it you forfeit the challenge and I win." I told him

"Fine, but if you lose it I will make you buy me a new one." He told me in a voice and a look that tells me he isn't joking. Then he hands it to me.

"Before you two start this switch places challenge. Sam you will have to live in Freddie's home and Freddie you will have to live in Sam's home for the week and you have to dress just like the original.

"Wait do you mean that I have to wear his clothes?" I asks as I point to him.

"Yes. If you refuse then you forfeit." She told us

"I'm not losing. I told her and Freddie just nodded to say yes.

"Well than see you guys later." Carly said to the camera.

When we all came down miss Benson was standing in the living room.

"Sam since you will be living in my apartment for the week I will treat you exactly like Freddie."

"Why are you so calm?" I asks her

"The biggest reason is that as long as your Freddie it means that you can't physically attack him." She answers

"Sam that means from now until the week is over you have to call her mom and you have to answer to the name Freddie. That's the same for you Freddie." Carly told us.

"Wait shouldn't we talk to principal Franklin to see if the work I do goes to me or Fredwierd?" I asks Carly.

"Yes tomorrow we will go and talk to him about that." She responded.

"Well than I should go and get home." Freddie said.

"Come on Sam it's time for your tick spray." Miss benson told me. When Sam gets inside she opens the schedule that Freddie gave her.

 _Monday-Friday_

 _ **6:00a.m**_ _wake up_

 _ **7:00a.m**_ _walk with Carly to school_

 _ **7:50a.m**_ _school starts_

 _ **8:15a.m**_ _classes starts_

 _ **3:00p.m**_ _Advanced computer club_

 _ **3:20.**_ _Archery club_

 _ **3:50.**_ _Groovy smoothie_

 _ **4:20.**_ _Icarly rehearsal_

 _ **5:20.**_ _Home work_

 _ **6:30**_ _. Dinner_

 _ **7:00.**_ _Tick spray_

 _ **8:00.**_ _Bed time_

 _Only Freddie would wake up at 6in the morning. Let's get ready for bed_ I thought

Sam found Pjs that weren't so nubish or geeky. The pjs were stuffed into the back of his closet. They're a pair of long underwear. I turn my head and I see that Freddie's computer is open and there are a stack of CDs right next to it. _Hey there could be embarrassing information on that._ I thought. I open the computer and the last thing that was open was a file called video recordings. _Let's see which one to watch._ I thought I click on the file title Freddie benson. The screen shows Fredweird sitting in the chir.

"Hello I guess you're watching this because of our condition. We have a brain disorder that affects our emotions and memories." My jaw hit the floor after I heard this. (I'm making this disorder up.) "These videos have all the info about everything that is important. This is basically my journal however I know that people will call this a dairy. First off we don't tell anyone about the disorder or about the videos. That means the only people who know about it is our mom, principal Franklin and Spencer knows that I'm sick but he doesn't know the full info, and only our mom knows about the videos.

When we were six we got into a car accident. After that day our brain got hurt. I can forget things it could be something small like a class or it could be something huge as like I forget a person completely. That is why we have these videos in case we forget something. We don't tell people about our conditions because I hate the pity look in someone's eyes." The Freddie in the video puts his ankle bracelet on the desk. "This is our family's tradition. Every name on this is a person who's important to us. When we get married our future wife name would be the biggest charm on the bracelet, normally when we die we are buried with the bracelet however this bracelet was my fathers because we cremated him and the brackets that he has with him was mine. it is a way for me to stay in touch with my dad." He said _That's why he is so protective about the bracelet. I thought as I look at the bracelet. "_ Our disorder isn't totally bad. After the accident I can tell what people are feeling and a can sense people's personalities. Every time something happens that is super important I will talk about it on this." Just then someone knocks on the door. "It's time for bed." Said Miss benson.

"Okay!" I yell. I get into bed and all I can think about is how Freddie has been hiding a big secret about himself from both Carly and I. I only had a few questions that kept popping up. _Why did he not tell Carly and I? I mean why would he keep it a secret from his crush, and why wouldn't he tell me? I mean at the beginning we weren't friends but since my name is on his bracket that would mean that we are friends._ I thought.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

I knock on the door and wait. "Hey Freddie how are you and what are you doing here?" Ask a tall woman with short blond hair.

"Hey Pam I'm doing fine. The reason that I'm here is because you see Sam and I are switching places for a week and I have to live here and act just like Sam would. I told here.

"Well come on in we can talk more at the table." She told me

"Thank you." I said as I enter the door.

"So what are the terms of this challenge?" She ask

"Well for one whole week I have to do everything Sam would do, and I have to dress like her." I told her

"Well you're in luck cause she doesn't wear panties just boxers." She told me

I can feel my blood come to my cheeks.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to be Sam?" I asks her.

"Only because I like you, but know I will treat you twice as hard as I do to Sam, because she wants to win." She responds.

"I can accept that." I said

"Good. Oh do you still have the gift I gave you?" She ask

"Yes but I had to leave it at my house." I replied. "I have a problem though. How am I supposed to dress like Sam when I'm a boy?" I ask her.

"Come follow me." She said as she got up from the table and started walking down a hallway. I get up and follow her. When we stop we're outside a door, and when we get in I realize that it's Sam's bedroom. "The key to dress like Sam is to not look like a girly girl, so no dresses and no skirts." She tells me.

"Ya but look all her clothes will look stupid on me because I don't have boobs." I reply.

"Here." Pam said as she pulls something out of Sam's drawer. When I look it's a red bla.

"What am I meant to do with that plus Sam would kill me if I took her bra." I responded.

"Well all you have to do is feel it up with tissues and you will be all set." She replied.

"I don't know if that would work." I said

"Well what do you suppose we do?" She asks

"Water balloons." I said.

"What?" Was her reply.

"In this movie I saw with my dad once called Wild Wild West. This disguiser dressed up like a girl and for boobs he filled up two containers both with water." I told her.

"Well I guess that might work. She replies.

"Well I'm going to a wig shop and buying a wig that looks like Sam's hair." I said as I leave the room.

"Wait here is a key scene you don't know how to lockpick." She said as she handed me a key to her house.

"Thank you." I respond as I close the door to her house.

When I get to the wig shop the only one that looks like Sam's hair is brunette. I buy the wig and goes to a hair salon and I told them I need this wig to be blonde. So after that I head home.

"Hey Pam i'm home!" I yell.

"Good come back to Sam's room and remember you will have to call me mom." She yells back. When I step foot into the room Pam had a whole bunch of locks.

"What up with the locks?" I ask

"Well since I will be teaching you how to be Sam I thought it would be good to start with lockpicking then sarcasm then lying and after that I will teach you how to back talk and pulling pranks on people. As of this moment you're at Puckett and we do not lose." She told me.

"Yes ma'am." I respond.

"Good. Let's start" was all she said.

So for the next two hours I learned how to lockpick the front door, bike locks, and easy saves she said we will go more into difficulty tomorrow. Then it was how to lie and back talk for thirty minutes because of how often Sam and I argue I was good at it. After dinner I started doing home work and finished it pretty quickly and started getting ready for bed. I decided to wear the pjs pants and not were the top. I look around and the only thing I see are posters about classic horror movies. _Sam must really like horror movies._ I thought.

 _ **Carly's**_ _ **POV**_

Spencer and I are eating dinner we' eating his famous spaghetti tacos. "Hey Spencer do you think this challenge will help them act more like friends? I ask him.

"I don't really know but their fighting could be how their friendship works. However I do believe they won't be the same afterwards." He told me

"What do you mean?" I asks

"I dated this actor once and she told me when you act like someone else you will gain something from that person that you didn't know." He told me

"So what could they learn about each other." I ask

"Well Sam could find something embarrassing and wait until next week or she could find something they have in common. Freddie could learn something about Sam that he or we don't know or he could also find something that they have in common." He replies.

"I gotta do homework." I told him. And started walking up the stairs. The only thing go on in my head. _I hope this goes well._ I thought.


	2. Monday First day of school

_**Chapter2**_

 _ **Sam's**_ _ **POV**_

The alarm came on at 6 in the morning. I have finished breakfast, showering. _Has miss benson heard about hot water it's only warm._ I thought. I'm now just sitting on the bed and all I want to do is watch more of that video and my curiosity grows. I gave into my curiosity and pulled Freddie's computers and open the video file.

I push play. "It was my first day at Ridgeway middle school. In almost all my classes I have two people in them. One is my neighbor Carly Shay her personality is very positive and bright. The other person is a girl name Sam she's interesting. We don't get along and I can't sense her emotions or personality it is really wired.

Today Carly, Sam and I started a webshow called Icarly. Sam and I haven't become friends the only reason we're hanging out is because of Carly. My mom doesn't like her and that's only because Sam is very violent she believes that Sam will hit me too hard and cause me to forget something. My mom is driving me crazy ever since dad died and my condition she's becoming too overprotective of me.

Yesterday a girl name Valerie she asked me out on Icarly but I don't know if I want to go out. However Carly and Sam both believe it is a good idea. Valerie wants to do her own web show and has asked me to be her producer. However she wants to do it the same time I do Icarly, and she was faking being upset, but I can't figure out why. Since she is my girlfriend I should help her. Sam and Carly are furious more Sam than Carly and that's weird. They told me that Valerie is just using me I didn't believe them but I could tell Carly truly believe that they were telling me the truth. I made Sam say that I was important to Icarly and she gave me a wedgie.

Sam is dating a guy name Jouhna I don't like him but who am I going to say. Sam wouldn't believe and Carly would need proof which all I have is my ability to sense emotions and auras and personality. I should just stay out of it I mean she really likes him." Just then there is a knocks on the door.

"Freddie you have to go to school." Miss benson says.

"Okay m m mom." I say as I get up but I put the computer into my backpack.

"Hey Carly are you ready to walk to school!" I yell as I walk into her apartment.

"Ya Freddie I'm ready." She yells back

"Do you have to call me that's nubs name?" I ask

"Yes it's part of the rules." She tells me as she walks down the staircase.

"It's bad enough that I have to listen to the teachers and I can't get detention." I say.

"You look good considering that you're in Freddie's clothes." She says as she looks at me outfit. It is a blue and black striped shirt with jeans pants but the shirt a little tight on my chest.

"I can't wait to see what Sam is wearing." I say.

"It will be interesting to see." Carly says

"We have to go we have to talk with principal Franklin about our switch." I remind her.

"You're right let's go." She says as we walk to the door.

Carly and I have been waiting in the principal's office for thirty minutes. "Where is Sam?" I ask. "It's boring just waiting here." I say.

"Ha ha that's ironic coming from you Freddie." Carly says to me. Before I could snap a reply the door opens and Sam walks in eating turkey bacon breakfast burrito.

"Hey what's up." He says. _he looks almost just like me_. I thought. He's wearing a red and black striped shirt and my skinny jeans, but the interesting is that he has blue eyes when he normally has brown eyes and that the shirt isn't lopsided at the chest.

"What's up where were you?" I ask

"Chill out dork don't get your antibiotics underwear in a bunch I'm here so let's just get this started." he replies.

"Well since you both seem to be fine with this here is how it goes. Freddie all your work will go to The real Sam and all your work he points to, Sam who is Freddie, will go to the real Freddie. That's because we don't allow plagiarism." He tells us.

"Fine." Sam and I say.

"Hey what took you so long?" I ask him.

"My sister showed up this morning and I had to talk with her." She says as my mouth forms a o shape, and she smiling at me.

"Hey how did you get your eyes to be blue?" Carly asks

"Oh I got colored contacts ." He says

"Oh Freddie I need your locker combination since we are switching lockers." He tells me.

"Fine" I whisper it into his ear.

"We should be going we got mis briggs class." I tell them.

 _ **Freddie's**_ _**POV**_

I wake up at 6 in the morning. I take out a pair of contacts from a case. After I shower and put on clothes. Sam's mom bought me a pair of fake boobs because she thought the water balloons could break. so I put them into my bra then I put the contacts into my eyes and the wig on my head.

I get up and go to eat something. When the bedroom door opens.

"good morning Melanie." I say

"Hey is there anything you could tell me that might help me get Sam's attitude down?" I ask her.

"Sure this will be interesting." She told me.

"Sam hates being called Samantha which is because that's what our father use to call her before he left. She hates to give people the ability to hurt her so she never shows her emotions." She tells me. _That's why I can't feel her emotions unless she lets that wall down._ I thought.

When I look at the clock it is 7 o'clock and I realize that I shouldn't care since I am Sam. Right after I was about to close the forI ask "Oh can I borrow money for a burrito." She smiles and gives me fifteen bucks. "Thank you sis for your help." I said as I left the house.

When I got to school it was 7:30 I was fifteen minutes late to the meeting that we have with the principal. I just walked in like nothing matters. "Hey what's up." I say to them as I enter.

After the meeting I went to my new locker and there was bacon in it. _I love being Sam right now. I have to get detention today._ I thought the bell rings I enter my class and sit right behind Freddie

"Hey dork what are we doing." I ask Freddie.

"Were getting pairs up for our project." She responded me.

"Carly and Gibby your project has to be on character development. The next group is Freddie benson and Sam Puckett. Your project is on the emotions development of frenemies." She says. Freddie and I have our mouths drop of everything we could get be assigned we had to get something about frenemies. I smile. "Don't worry munch you can do this." I say to her. _How am I going to do a project when I have to act like Sam and I have to get detention._ I thought.

"Sam are you eating a burrito in my class?" Miss briggs

"Ya" I say as I eat it in front of her. "It's my breakfast." I added

"No eating in my class detention." She tells me. I finish the burrito in the next big bit.

"Okay." I say as I sit back down.

 _ **Sam's**_ _**POV**_

 _Look at Freddie he is doing a great job as me he has the attitude down, he's last and now that we're put on this group that means I'm going to have to do most of the work because I'm Freddie_. "The computer is low on battery I'm going to sit over there." I point at the corner to as I'm talking to him.

"Okay I don't care." He replies. _Why is it that his response bothers me._ I thought. _I have done that to him a few times._ I sit down and starts looking things up about evolution about frenemies. After twenty minutes the bell rings and it's time for Advanced computer class. When I got into the class I sat in the back when the teacher came in gave the assignment to code a website about something important to you and he passed a rubric."You didn't give me a rubric."

"Oh Freddie you have already done this assignment last Friday your good for the week." He replied

It's been fifteen minutes of researching about frenemies but I'm getting bored so I open the video file and press the unpause button.

"So Sam and Carly like the same boy and they have a challenge the first person he kisses for more the three seconds will date him. I got roped into this first by Sam uses my crush on Carly to help her. This is the second time Sam and I have agreed to work together.

So we played a joke on lewbert on Icarly and he got really hurt my mom decided to take care of him. Sam and Carly joke about how their dating and lewbert could become my new Dad . i get Sam to pushes me down a flight of stairs and my mom sees this. Lewbert doesn't care he is upset about how blood is on the floor and how they're missing their dinner reservations. Mom stopped dating lewbert so I guess I can thank Sam. I won't to her face because she's would insalt me Or break my arm." File Freddie says. The bell rings and it's time for lunch.

 _ **Carly's**_ _**POV**_

 _Man Freddie can play Sam very well. Well I guess when you get picked on by the person and have had many arguments and challenges it becomes easy._ I thought.

"Hey Carly how has your day been?" Freddie asks. I look up and try to hold back a chuckle.

"God what happened to you?" I ask her

"Sam put a glider bomb in my locker so when I opened it a cloud of glitter hits me." she respond angrily.

"It's funny Freddie can play you so well." I said to her. Just before Freddie can respond Gibby passes the table there is smoke coming from his pants.

"Gibby what happened to you?" Freddie asks him.

"Sam gave me a Texas wedgie." He told us.

"What it's not even lunch yet." I said

"What's up dork?" A voice asks behind Freddie. When Freddie moves to the lefts Sam gives her a wet Willy in his right ear.

"What's that for?" She asks

"Because I feel like it Freddweiner." Was Sam's response.

"So what have you been doing?" He asks me.

"Nothing much my day has been regular beside watching you two act as each other." I respond.

"How are we going to do Icarly we're Freddork over there (he tilts his head to Freddie.) is handling all the affects and I have to be co-host?" He asks

"I haven't thought about that we should do a rehearsal after school." I reply

"I can't do it after the school I have A/V and chess club after school." Freddie chips in.

"Ya I can't either I have detention after school today." Sam says.

"I guess we could do it after you guys are done than you guys can have dinner at my house." I tell them.

"Can I sleep over Carl's." Sam asks

"Why?" I was surprised.

"Melindie is starting to drive me crazy plus I can sleep on the couch down stairs." He says

"Well I guess that's fine." I tell him.

"Thanks." He says. Sam pulls out a fat cake and starts eating it. The rest of lunch was silent.

 _ **After school**_

 _ **Carly's apartment**_

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

Freddie barges into Carly's apartment and walks up the stairs to the Icarly studio.

When he enters he sees Carly sitting on one of the bean bags. "Hey Carly how are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm doing fine just wait for you guys. Hey how is playing Sam?" She asks me

"It's harder that I thought it would be." I reply.

"How so?" She responded

"Okay so the first two days Saturday and Sunday I was learning how to be Sam from her mom. Then Melanie shows up and I told her about the challenge and asked if she could help me. You know to truly understand how to act like Sam. Plus I can't fight with Sam. If I try to tackle her she will win she's stronger if I do anything to the locker it will stay that way until next week when I have to fix it then the pranks take awhile to come up with." I tell her.

"Well what about Melanie you said she was becoming annoying?" She asks

"Ya she has. Every time she has a nightmare she hopes into my bed and I told her that she had to get back into her bed. However I didn't know that apparently Sam allows Melanie to get into her bed. Then she says when she is here they would watch a movie. So I said that sounds great. Melanie puts in a horror movie and sits next to me every and I mean every time a little small scary or creepy sean comes on she grabs my arm and quickly hides her face into my chest." I responded.

"Well anything interesting happened so far while you were Sam." She asks me

"Well some I had to shave my leg hair because Sam's pants were so tight that they were being pulled and were uncomfortable." I said. _Plus everyone compares me to you and Melanie. I think._

"I'm hungry I'm going to go raid your fridge." I said to Carly as I close the door.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

I entered the apartment to see Sam heading to the fridge, so I walk to the studio. When I open the door Carly is sitting in a bean bag and is looking at me.

"Hey Carly how have you been?" I ask

"Good, you just missed Sam." She tells me.

"No I saw him heading towards your fridge." I reply

"So how is it playing Freddie." She ask

"It's annoying." I say

"How so?" She responds

"Okay I will tell you. So on Saturday Crazy decided to wake me up at 6 in the morning because if I sleep in on the weekend than my sleep cycle will be off. Then breakfast she made pancakes will asparagus then she made me sign a contract that I double shampoo after I got out of the shower. Then I had to go and knit with her and go pottery making with her. Puls she won't allow me to have anything sweet and/or fattening.

Then on Sunday I had to go to church and she wakes me up at 6 again and she kept having fire drills all throughout the night. When I got to church like fifteen kids run at me and they're pulling my hands and all yell for me to play with them. Crazy had to explain to the kids and their parents that Freddie and I switch places for the week. So I had to read to them, carry them on my back, then after church me all went to the park where I had to play tag, simon says, and push them on the swings. When I got back I was very tired so I tried watching t.v but Crazy blocked all the good channels. Plus these clubs are all driving me crazy archery I can't even get the arrow to make five feet. Chess club I was losing every match and A/V club I didn't even understand what they were trying to do. So I'm like physically tired every night." I tell Carly.

"Ya Freddie is having a problem to being you." She says.

"Really what's the problem?" I ask

"Well the big problem is that Melanie is flirting with him." She responds.

"How so?" I says shocked.

"She is faking nightmares to climb into his bed and when he tells her that she has to go back to her bed she claims that you always allow her to do it. Then she had them watch a horror movie and kept putting her head into his chest when a gross part came on or a scary scene." She told me.

"Well she doesn't like scary movies." I respond.

"Hey should we start the rehearsal scene we all are here?" Asked a voice behind me.

"Sure I reply." As I walk to the cart. Carly takes out a piece of paper and she and Sam talk about what they should say and what to add.

I open the computer and start press buttons to know what causes what, but then the computer goes blank. I try pressing more buttons but nothing is working.

"Hey guys something happened to the laptop." I tell them.

"Sam can you please fix it?" I ask as I grit my teeth.

"You're the nerd why should I know?" He ask

"Because it's your laptop." I says

"Sam can you at least try?" Carly asks

"I can't I'm Sam she's Freddie I'm not allowed to do that." He tells us.

"Please Sam just forget about the bet right now if you don't fix it then we can't do Icarly this week." I said.

"Fine." He says. as he walks to the computer.

"You caused it to crash just give me a minute." He said. The screen brightens.

"There it's all set." He says.

"Thank you." I said.

"Hey I'm thirsty I'm going to go get a soda you want one?" Carly asks.

"I would like one." I reply.

"me too." Sam says. Sam and I stand there awkwardly.

"Look would you like me to show you how to do the effects?" He asks me.

"I would like that but I don't have the time." I told him.

"How about tonight. I'm staying Over here." He says.

"Fine I want to be able to do this on Icarly." I respond.

"Well there's a ham downstairs I'm going to eat it." He says. When Carly and Sam came back up the rest of the rehearsal went smoothly.

 _ **Night**_

 _ **Freddie's**_ _**POV**_

I hear a soft knock on the door and when I open it Freddie was behind it.

"Come in." I say

"Thank you." She responds. The two walk to up the stairs. After twenty minutes Freddie could now easily use the computer. Freddie and Sam are just sitting in the car seats and trying to think of something to talk about.

"Hey can for right now I be me and you be you?" I ask.

"Sure." She responded.

"Here." I say to her as a give her a fat cake.

"Why are you giving me this?" Sam asks.

"I know my mom and she hasn't bought a single piece of junk food since I can remember." I reply

"Thank you. Hey I hear that my sister is flirting with you." She says.

"She is I didn't know." I respond with a confused voice.

"Ya she doesn't claim into my bed and she doesn't like to watch scary movies." She tells me.

"Oh thank god. I can tell her to stop." I respond.

"Why?" She asks.

"She's too much of a daffodil." I said

"Wait I thought you liked daffodils. I mean you like Carly." She asks in a surprised voice.

"Well Carly may be a little daffodil but she's still tough. I think she gets it from you." He says.

"What do you mean?" She asks

"I'm only going to say this once. I think because you two are best friends you gain a little piece of the other person's personality. Carly is girly-girl but she gets her ability to speak her mind and her toughness from you." I say.

"Well what do I get from Carly?" She ask.

I start feeling uncomfortable. "You have the toughness, the free voice, but you get your girly side from her." I reply

"What girly side?" She looks at me as if she doesn't believe me.

"Okay. You get your sensitive side. Remember when that kid called you aggressive. You throw him into the lockers. Then after your birthday you became a daffodil just so the boy you liked would ask you out, and finally remember when you got that job. You lied to me about one of my family members being sick so I didn't see you cry. Those all point to you having a sensitive side." I say.

"Is it easy being me?" I ask.

"No your schedule is exhausting." She tells me. I laugh. "What about me?" She asks.

"No something are easier than others are. Like the quick wit and the I don't care attitude." I respond. "My teachers aren't giving you a hard time?" I ask her.

"Oh because some are honorees classes?" She ask. I nodded my head.

"Their okay some are harder than others." She replies.

"You know you're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit." I tell her.

"What do you mean?" She asks me.

"All of these pranks you pull are genius plus all your ideas for Icarly are great." I tell her.

"This is weird coming from us." She tells me.

"You're right." I say.

"I should go before Crazy flips out that I'm not asleep." She says.

"I won't tell anyone you're here or anything we have talked about." I said as she's heading to the door. Just as she's opened the door she turns her head and says "thank you and same here." She then closes the door. I start feeling sleepy and decided I'm going to sleep in the car seats but after I get something to eat.


	3. the new Sam

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Carly's POV**_

When Carly came downstairs she was surprised that She didn't see Sam asleep on the couch. _Where is Freddie._ She thinks. She walks up the stairs and head to the studio. When Carly opens the door she sees Sam a.k.a Freddie sleeping in the driver's seat of the car.

She went to poke him on the cheek, but his hand came up and he flipped her. "Why did you try to poke me?" He ask.

"I was going to wake you up. You know I think you are starting to become a mini Sam." I told him.

"Is that a problem?" He asks as he yawns.

"Well I don't know. Just why are you here and not on the couch?" I asks.

He was silent for a few seconds. "Well I was practicing my lines for Icarly and I started to fall asleep and the couch was too far so I slept her."

"Why do you need to practice?" She ask.

"Because I'm going to have to act like Sam during the show. I know I'm not creative, I'm not the funny one, I'm not the quick wit one. I'm the computer geek, I'm the person who the camera isn't one the entire show, and I'm the one who does the effect. So no matter how well I prepare I'm not going to be as good of a co-host as Sam. Oh and if you tell her I said that I will make you my new prank dummy got it?" He asks

"Ya I understand." I said.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to go raid your fridge." He said as he started heading for the door. He turns around "well are you coming that bacon isn't going to make it self." He told me. I shake my head. _It's scary how much he can act like Sam and it's only been three days_. I think.

After a few minutes the door opens and Freddie A.K.A Sam comes into the apartment.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning Freddifer." Sam says with a smile on his face.

"I see you found the bacon." She stated

Sam doesn't respond for a few seconds. He goes to his jacket and pulls out a fatcake.

"Here it's to get the breakfast taste out of your mouth." He said as he gives the fatcack to her.

"What did you do to it?" She asks

"Nothing. Why would you think that?" He asks

"Your Sam." She said.

"Ya I know but I know that Crazy just made breakfast and you want to get that taste out of your mouth. Some people would offer another piece of food but the bacon is all mine." He says. Freddie and I laugh but it looks like Sam is completely serious about the bacon.

"Fine." Freddie replies as she opens the wrapper and in hailes it.

"Hey we need to start head to school." I tell them.

 _ **School**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_

After I put my things into my locker the bell rings and it's time for first period. Sam sits by me but we both just sit there. It's just awkward I don't know what to say to him. So when we get the chance to go do our projects I just go sit by the window and plug in the computer. I turned to the doc that has my research on it and it's already two pages about the development between frenemies, so I resume the video file.

"Hello so Sam, Carly and I got back from Japan. You won't believe what happens to us. So it's starts with Spencer getting us on an airplane but we have to jump out of it, then the other team abandoned use to sabotage us but my mom and Spencer found us. It ends with us covered in mud, but we won the web show award. I learned that my mom put a tracking chip in my head when I was a baby. I got Spencer to break and he told me about it. When I turn eighteen I'm getting that chip taken out.

So Spencer took us to get pie for breakfast when we learned that the owner was in the hospital. The man was ninety one year old and he die. Spencer went out with his daughter for two reasons one was to convince her to stay and keep the pie shop going or so he could get the recipe from her. She didn't know the recipe and she said "my father put them in his computer." Spencer gets this great idea that during the wake I look on the computer to find them. Long story short Sam and I get in a fight the computer crashes onto the floor and the recipe is literally in the computer and the daughter decided to continue the pie shop." Video Freddie said. The bell rings and it's time for second period. _I need to work on this project next class_. I thought.

 _ **Freddie POV**_

Second period was gym Sam's favorite _I'm one of the top athletes in the class and that's because I'm play as Sam if it was just me I wouldn't even try_. I think as I head to the locker room.

When I get into the gym It's dodge ball. "Great." I mumble to myself. I leave just to fill up my water bottle but I hear some kids talking, so I stop and to listen.

"I can't believe that Puckett. She believes she's so great just because she's a part of Icarly." I hear.

"Ya we all know she's just going to be like her mother." Said a different voice.

"Ya a wash out hag who dates anyone." She a third voice. They all laugh.

I walk around the corner and see three cheerleaders. Britney, Victoria, and Katherine. They turn around and looked shocked to see me.

"You just made my pranks list." I said as I turn around.

"Guys it's just Freddie it's not like it's the real Sam." Britney says.

"When I'm done with you, you will begs me to stop." I say in a serious voice.

"Ya what can you do?" Victoria asks.

"One its dodge ball day and you became my targets, and second I'm considered a prodigy when it comes to things technical." I say.

"You can't be serious." Victoria asks.

"Ya we know you and Sam hate each other." Katherine said.

"One I'm completely serious and two Sam is one of my best friends that you just insulted and lastly your wrong us arguing is how we show our friendship." I say as I open the big gym doors.

On the outside I force myself to look like i'm fine but on the inside I'm fuming. I have never been so angry as I'm right now at what those three said about Sam.

"Okay this is how dodge ball works. You all start on the walls then you run to the ball and run back to the wall. After all that the game begins." The teacher says. After we all get to the walls he blows the whistle and the game begins.

Every time I'd throw the ball it would leave a red mark where I hit. I was feeling so much better halfway through the game. The best thing is that I haven't gotten out once during the whole game.

"Looks like we're getting another Puckett in this class." The gym teacher comments. Some of the kids had to be taken to the nurse because I hit them too hard too many times. I have been good at sports it's just it always makes me remember my dad. _Why am I so angry about what they said_. I keep asking myself. I snapp out of my thoughts when I see a ball heading straight towards me.

I drop to the floor and the ball misses me.

"Games over Puckett." Says someone. When I look up there's five people on the other side and no one on my side.

"One against five. There's no way you can win." One of the students said. I realized two of them were on the basketball team and the other three were on the football team. I would have given up, but the thing Pam told me kept playing into my head. "We' Puckett's we don't give up, we don't back down and lastly we don't lose."

"You know mama doesn't lose. So if you're going to throw those balls at me you better not miss." I say. The guys all laugh as two throw their balls at me. I run to my left and the balls missed me. I look at them and the three football players throw their balls at me I took one that was by my foot and I turned sideways and used the ball to blocked the middle ball. I took one more ball and threw them at the two basketball players it hits them on the lags hard enough that there's a red mark on the caff we're the ball hits and the balls come back to my side. I throw another ball at the football player two of them duck and that's when I threw two balls at them and that leaves only one left. I'm starting to breath heavy. I wish I didn't have to play with the wig on. I throw one ball to the guys right and then quickly threw the other one to his left. He jumps to the left but he gets hit with the second ball I threw at him.

"Sam Puckett wins dodge ball." The teacher says. As he writes something on the clipboard. "Go shower up." He says and we all run to the locker rooms.

After I finished with the shower the P.A screeches on and says" can Samantha Puckett come to the principal's office." It says this three times. After it finishes I start walking towards the office.

I open the door and principle Franklin is sitting behind his desk. "So what's up?" I ask.

"Do you have anything to say about gym class?"he asked me.

"Good game." I reply.

"I am surprised that you won and normally I would congratulate you, but I was talking about the ten people you sent to the nurse today." He responds.

"I'm confused can you tell me why am here because I'm missing lunch. I stated,

"Aren't you going to say sorry to the students?" He asks.

"No its dodge ball not a tea party. Look I don't see why I gave to apologize to them for playing a game." I said.

"You caused five of the kids to have nose bleeds." He said.

"They should have dodged and I'm not going to apologize to a bunch of nubs" I tell him.

"You have detention then." He replies.

"For what?" I ask.

"For playing dodge ball too hard." He says. I turn around to go to lunch.

 _ **Lunch room**_

 _ **Carly's POV**_

Freddie and I are talking about the project we are a signed.

"This whole thing about frenemies are just so annoying I mean who truly cares?" Freddie asks. Before I could respond Sam sits down at the table.

"So what happened at the principal's office?" I ask her.

"I got detention after school." She replies.

"What did you do this time?" Freddie asks.

"Nothing mama's boy." She says.

"Sam come on tell me." I say.

"Fine. I got detention because of gym class." She says.

"What happened in gym?" I asks. Before she could say one thing Wendy hears me and turns around.

"You didn't hear?" She asks. I shake my head. "Oh Sam made ten students go to the nurse's office, because she hit them too hard with the dodge balls. Five were given bloody noses. However all of them had big red marks on their skin where Sam hit them with the ball because she hit them too hard." She tells us then she goes somewhere else.

"Why did you do that?" I asks.

"It's dodge ball not tag." She says, but I can tell there was another reason.

"Look tomorrow you needed to help with our project." Freddie says.

"Why Freddella?" She asks.

"So you can get credit for the project." She tells him.

"So how was computer class?" I ask Freddie.

"Ya what did you dorks do?" Sam says.

"Well I did nothing because I had already did the assignment last week, so I spent the entire class time looking things up about frenemies." He tells us. The bell rings and lunch is over.

I walk into my apartment and Spencer is on the phone. "Those weren't all my fault. Fine." He says as he hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"The fire department I have to have multiple fire extinguisher." He replies.

"Don't turn them into flamethrower again." I say.

"So how was school?" He ask me to change the subject.

"It was fine for me. Sam got detention because he played dodgeball too aggressive." I tell him.

"Who would know that he could have an aggressive bone in his body." He says with a little chuckle.

"Ya. It looks like he was really angry about something but when I tried to ask he just played it off. Like sending ten kids to the nurse was a normal thing in dodgeball. Giving five of them bloody noses and all of them with big red marks where he hit them." I say.

"Well he is play Sam so he can't be all open freely with his emotions." He tells me.

"So anything interesting happens to you today?" I ask.

"Ya I was asked to building a giant animal statue for the local pet store." He says.

"That's gotta be fun. I'm going to go up stairs and do my homework." I tell him.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

I can now do some editing in A/V club but that's only because Freddie helped me the other day. After A/V club I had chess club I still lost too fast but I lasted a little longer than last time and in Archery club I still can't get past five feet. So I enter Carly's apartment and Spencer has three fire extinguishers and he is tinkering with one of them. "Hey you shouldn't do that you don't want them becoming flamethrowers again." I stated.

"Good point." He says.

"Hey do you know if Carly's here?" I ask.

"Ya she's upstairs doing homework." He says.

"Kay I'm going to work on something for Icarly." I tell him.

When I get to the studio I open up the computer and start checking all effects and that the software is all updated and is working properly.

"Hey what are you doing." Says a voice behind me I jump three feet into. I turn around and Carly is behind me and is chuckling.

"Well right now i'm doing nothing but I was just checking the equipment to make sure it's already for ICarly in three days." I respond.

"You know it was kinda weird that you were great with computer during that rehearsal but before hand you caused it to crash." She says. I tense up.

"Ya I know a little bit about computers." I said but she is looking at me like she doesn't believe me.

"You know I should get going mom is making dinner." I tell here.

"You know you could always have dinner here." She says.

"No I'm only allowed a few times to eat something here so I have to have dinner at my house tonight." I say as I open the door.

After I was done with dinner I put the computer on the desk. I get ready for bed when I'm done with that I do some last minute research until it was time for bed.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

After detention I went home. Pam and Melanie are at the table. "Hey guys I have to ask you for some advice." I said.

"Oh that's not like you Sam." Pam says.

"Ya but I don't know what Sam would do in this situation." I said.

"What happened?" Melanie asks.

"Well there were three girls talking about Sam. They said that she would become just like her mom a washed out old hag." I said.

"What did you do?" Pam asks.

"I hit them so hard with a dodge ball that they got bloody noses." I said.

"Good we are Puckett's we stand up for each other." Pam says with a smile.

"My question is what do I do now." I asks.

"Well right. Now you're a Puckett so you defend that name." Pam replies.

"Well okay." I say as I head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Melanie asks.

"To defend the name. Oh can you not tell Sam about this after the challenge is over?" I ask them.

"We won't. Were Puckett we don't get all emotional." Pam says.

"Good!" I shoot as I slam the door closed.

When I get to Bushwell Plaza I take out a bobby pin and open Freddie's door. _My mother never uses the chain."_ I think _._ I open Freddie's door and walk in without making any noise. I open my computer. _If I'm going to make them pay I have to be both Sam and Freddie._ I say to myself. I open my computer and go to my secure network that allows me into the school's main server. I find the three cheerleaders and change their nicknames on their uniforms to the Hell Spawns. I close out of the server and close the computer and leave without making a single sound and I start walking home. The day after tomorrow will be an interesting day.


	4. Deep Thoughts

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_

I wake up an hour before the alarm clock would go off, so I decided that I would get ready now then I could spend more time in Carly's apartment. After I shower and get dressed I noticed that the computer was facing a different angle. I open it and continue the video. .

"Okay two days ago was a weird day. It started with Sam who put a fish in my locker and I got feed up with her so I handcuffed her to Gibby. When she got free she said she would get me back.

So yesterday I'm a little nervous being around Sam. When I get up to the Icarly studio it was right after Sam and Carly saw the movie The First Kiss. We got to talking about our first kiss and Sam leaves to go get so egg salad. While Sam was gone Carly kept asking me who was my first kiss and I had to tell her that i have never kissed someone.

Yesterday at the end of Icarly to get me back from handcuffing her to Gibby she tells the whole world that I have never kissed a girl and today everyone at school was making fun of me I didn't even make it to first period.

I'm no longer going to school I guess my mom gets to homeschool me like she has always wanted plus my headaches are starting to happen more often. They feel like I'm being stabbed by a needle. The doctors say that their cause because of the damaged parts of my brain from the accident. It's been one week and I have skip school every day and I skipped the Icarly rehearsal and I'm going to skip Icarly tonight.

So last night was a shocking night. Sam stood up for me on Icarly and she basically told everyone she also hasn't kissed anyone. She came over and apologized to me but she still will mess with me. We started talking about how it's stupid that people make a big thing out of the first kiss. I suggest that Sam and I kiss just to get it over with and Sam agreed but only if we go back to the way before. However when we kissed two things happened one I felt like electricity went through my body and the second thing that happened was I could sense what she was feeling and I could see her aura, but only for a second then she put up that wall again. It's time like this I wish my dad was alive. When I was younger and I was so confused we would go for a walk to the park then after I told him what I was confused about we would sit on the swings and he would give me his advice. Mom never knew about these things. The other time I wish he was alive is Father's Day. We would always go and watch a movie whether it was a horror movie or a sci-fi movie, and on days where Father's Day was on a school day I would skip school and spend the whole day with him. How am I going to ask for advice on this? I can't ask Spencer or Carly because one Sam and I swear that we would never tell anyone that we kissed and they know I haven't kissed someone so if the day after Sam comes to talk to me and I start asking about what if I should feels like Lightning was coursing through my body as I kiss someone they will get suspicious. I can't tell my mom or she will stop me from even doing Icarly again because she would think that Sam and I are making out plus she would get even more annoying to be around. Oh look at the time I should start getting ready for school." The Video Freddie says. I pause the video because I was shocked that he would even talk about it or that he felt that electricity that I felt. I look at the time and it's three minutes until 6, so I close the computer and start getting my school work together and heads to Carly's place.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

I wake up and start getting ready go school and how I was going to prank those three cheerleaders again, but then I realized I can't get detention today because I have to work with Sam on the project. When I finished taking a shower and looking like Sam Melanie came into the room. After Sam told me that Melanie doesn't get into her bed when she's has a nightmare I told her that she had to get out and when she wouldn't I got up and slept on the couch.

"Hey Melanie how did you sleep?" I ask.

"Oh I slept fine. So what are going to do today?" She asks.

"Well I was going to prank a few people today, but I can't get detention today do I will do it tomorrow." I tell her.

"Why can't you get detention?" She asked curious.

"Oh I have to work on a project with Freddie and if I don't I will fail." I tell her.

"Well maybe we can get smoothies after your done?" She asks. I look at her confused.

"I haven't talked to Carly in a long time pulse I want to meet this Freddie person." She says.

"I will ask them?" I said as I exit the house.

When I get to Carly's place there's a plate of bacon and ham just sitting there on the counter. I have started liking meat and fatcakes a lot more that normal. Freddie and Carly are talking about something. "Hey guys how are doing?" I asks.

"We're doing fine." Carly responded.

"Remember you can't get detention to day." Freddie says.

"Ya I remember. Oh Carly Melanie would like to catch up today smoothies after school?" I asks.

"Sure we will come." Carly replies.

"Good. I say as I eat the plate of meat that's in front of me.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

 _Freddie has been silent all morning she's in deep thought._ I think.

So it's first period and Freddie is just sitting next to Sam working on their project and Sam is just drawing on a piece of paper, but I can tell she is also in deep thought. He also got a headache. Whenever Freddie gets a headache he brings his right hand and rubs his right side of his head.

"So Sam how's your mom doing? I ask.

"Oh she's doing fine she's dating Jack. He's a mechanic." He responds.

"Hey Freddie I haven't seen your mom in a long time." I pointed out. Normally Sam would say something about Crazy being gone but he just sat there in his chair.

"Ya she's at some nurse conference." She replied. So something is definitely going on with Sam he's acting all wired. I will ask Melanie after smoothie what's going on.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

Its second period Gym class. It makes me smile. "So students because of dodgeball leading a couple of students to the nurse we are going to do our mile run today." He says. The other student all looked at me when he mentioned dodgeball. We'll go to the track field and line up at the starting line. I kept thinking about what I did.

Why was I so angry at what the three girls said? Sam and I aren't best friends so what made me so angry. I stopped being Sam for like five minutes can I still say I won the challenge. All of these things just kept repeating in my head.

The teacher yells "start!" We all start running I get in front of people and lust start moving faster. I always find the answer after I run, so i just start running faster than I would let people know what. I did the mile in five minutes I'm breathing heavy but I still haven't solved my problem.

The class was over and it's time for lunch. When I get there Carly and Freddie are both sitting at the table talking. "Sup Fredaline." I say as I sit down and steal his sandwich.

"Hey that was my sandwich!" She yells.

"I'm doing fine. Carly says.

"Remember you can't get a detention today." Freddie says.

"Ya I remember." I reply. "So how was your guys second period?" I ask.

"Well I just did research on our project." Freddie says.

"History was fine." Carly says.

"So Groovy Smoothies after school?" Carly asks.

"Ya Melanie wants to catch up and she wants to meet Freddie." I say with bunny ears when I said Freddie's name. The rest of lunch was being in silence.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

I walk into the Groove Smoothies and Sam and Freddie are sitting there. "Hey why are you two here without Melanie?" I asks.

"Melanie here she's just in the bathroom." Sam says.

"So why didn't she order something?" I asks. She always orders something before if she has to use the bathroom.

"She did she told Sam to get her a strawberry splat, but Sam hasn't ordered it." Freddie says.

"Mama doesn't order food for other people." Sam replies. I sit down and start drinking my smoothie. After a little while Melanie came out and sat down.

"Hey where is my smoothie?" She asks. Freddie and I look at Sam.

"I forgot to get it." Is all she says.

"No big deal I will just go get it. Melanie says as she shrugs her shoulders and gets up. When she gets back she sits closer to Sam than she was before.

"So Carly what's new?" She asks.

"Nothing much besides these two switching places." I say as I point to Sam and Freddie.

"Ya I know isn't Freddie doing a good job playing Sam." She says as she runs her hand over Sam's arms. He looks uncomfortable. He picks her hand up and places it off of him. I look at Freddie and she's just biting her straw.

"So tomorrow the last day for this challenge." He says.

"Ya and we can finally get things back to normal." Freddie says.

"Ya I can't wait to see the muscles you have." Melanie says as she squeezes his arms. Suddenly Sam was covered in a red smoothie. I turn to look at Freddie and her hand was squeezed her cup so hard it broke and caused some of it to splatter all over Sam's face. Sam gets up and drags Freddie to one of the smoothie machines.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

"Sam I'm so sorry I didn't know what happened and please whatever you do don't break my arm." Freddie says.

"I'm not going to hit you." I say to her. "I just got two things to say to you." I said.

"What? She asks.

"Well first is blackberry of strawberry and second thank you." I reply.

"Wait what." She responded with a shocked look on her face.

"Well which smoothie do you want to be poured on you. I said.

"Why did you thank me?" She asks.

"Oh thank you for getting me away from Melanie she is driving me crazy she doesn't get the hint that I'm not into her. Oh and sorry but you took too long." I say as I pick up both Smoothies and pour both of them on her head and walk away with a smile on my face.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

I was stunned for a few seconds and thinking _why would he not like her? I mean I know he said she was too girlie-girl for him._ I notice the time. "Sam we have to go and work on our project." I said

"Do we have to can't we wait a little longer?" He asks me.

"No because someone dumped two Smoothies on me I have to go get in the shower before mom sees me." I said as I stressed the word mom.

When we got to my house I tell Sam he can use the laptop and work in the living room as I take a shower. I had to shower twice to get the stick smoothie off of me, and after I got dressed I came out to see Freddie sitting on the couch typing on the computer. "Done." Was all he said as he closed the laptop. "So what do you want to do?" He asks.

"Oh I don't know. Hey I have to asks how do you use the bow and arrow because I can't get past like five feet." I asks.

"I can't really explain it." He said as he looks as if he's thinking. "Well I guess you're going to have to show me what you're doing wrong." He said as he gets up.

"Wait what?" I asks confused.

"Well because I don't know how you are handling the bow or the arrows I can't help you, so you will have to show me." He said.

"But how?" I said. Still a little confused.

"Easy all we have to do is break into the school and borrow the equipment." He said he used bunny ear when he said barrow.

"Carly was right you have become a lot like me." I said.

"Is that a bad thing. So are we doing this or not?" He asks.

"It's not a bad thing it's funny and let's go." I said as I head to the door.

When we get to the main doors we find them all to be locked, so Freddie takes a bobby pin and starts to pick the lock on the door to the right. He's finished in like ten seconds that's as fast it would have taken me to do it. "Wow you're as fast as I am." I told him.

"Thanks i've been practicing. Oh tomorrow when this challenge is over can we not tell anyone I know how to lock pick?" He asks.

"Of course we wouldn't want Crazy to know that you can escape your room if she locks you in." I say mocking him.

"Ya that would be best." He says as he chuckles. So we get into the gym and the archery stuff is in the giant closet that we have. After we found the stuff we went to the track field so the arrows wouldn't hit something.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

"So draw an arrow but don't shot it I need to see your form." I tell her. When she gets in her stance I can see what's her problem.

"So how do I look?" She asks.

"You're too tense. Breath in and out."

"Like this?" She asks.

"No let me show you." I said as I get behind her. I put one of my hand on her arm that's holding the bow and the other on her waist. "First bring this arm down a little more. Straighten your back and lean back." I tell her as I move her arm and I pull her waist so she's straight up and leaning back. I grab her hand that's holding the arrow. "Now anchor this with the side of your mouth and bring the hand back." I tell her. (Think Princess Diary 2.) She let's the arrow go and it hits the target in the second ring. "Now you keep practicing and you will get the center of the target.

"Thank you." She says. I just realized my hand is still around her waist. I bring it back.

"Your welcome. Now I need your help with a little problem." I tell her.

"Okay what's this problem." She asks.

"It's your sister. She won't stop flirting with me and I have tried everything." I tell her.

"Ya why did you say thank you to me at the Groove Smoothie?" She asks me.

"Well she was starting to get annoying with her flirting." I tell her.

"So what have you done to stop it?" She asks.

"Well I didn't get her that smoothie she wanted on purpose, I have stopped watching movies with her, she stops getting into my bed and I have even asked your mom for help." I told her.

"Wow that's a lot. She might just think you're acting like me and tomorrow after Icarly when you and I go back to being ourselves she might ask you out." She said.

"So I have to tell her no tomorrow because she isn't getting the hint." I said to her.

"Pretty much" was all she said.

"Can you help me with that?" I asks.

"First why would you ask for my help and secondly how would I help you." She asks.

I shrug my shoulders and tell her "I don't want to hurt your sister's feelings a lot more than they will be because I said something mean to her as I was telling her no, and I don't know she's your sister I thought maybe you know a few things I should avoid saying to her."

"Wow even when you're telling a girl no you're still trying to be nice about." She said. We talked for like ten minutes of what I should and shouldn't say, so as not to hurt her feelings more than they would be. "Hey we should start heading back home. She says.

"Okay let's clean this mess up." I said. It took us like five minutes to get the equipment back into the closet then to lock the door then to get out of school and lock that door.

"Well see you tomorrow. Oh I almost forgot I'm going to do a big prank tomorrow so don't eat the brownies!" I yell at her as a run the direction of her house.


	5. The Last day of the challenge

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_

I wake up with a smile on my face because today is the last day of this challenge. I now think about what I will do when I can act as me again. _Now that I know Freddie health condition I wonder if I should be nicer. I wonder in my head._

After I get up and make the bed I start to get ready for school. I realized that today was my last day to watch the video on the laptop. I found that if you get everything ready for tomorrow the night before I have a lot of time in the morning, so I run to the laptop and continue the video.

Video Freddie starts talking. "So today was Sam's birthday and Carly was going big for it. I know Sam would have just preferred a small party and a horror movie but Carly wasn't having it. We all had to say things about Sam. I said the truth that even though she caused me emotional and physical pain I still think we have become somewhat friends. It wasn't until today did I find out that she didn't like the Pete called her a dude and that if he got into a fight he would call her up to be his back up. This made Sam upset because she has a crush on him, so she asked Carly to make her girlier. I do not like this. She's amazing just the way she is and she shouldn't have to change for any guy to want to go out with her. However what am I supposed to do? She wouldn't listen to me anyway, it also could cause her to do it just because I am against it and we promised that after the kiss that we would go right back to our normal selfs. That means I can't compliment her and me telling her that she's perfect the way she is and that she shouldn't change herself completely just for a guy, is a complete and would break that promise. I'm just going to have to suck it up.

So after school Carly was teaching Sam how to eat more ladylike and had me pretend that I was a person who she had a crush on. I was still annoyed that she was doing this but I stayed because if this is something she wants to do then I have to support her and because Carly said "please for me." Now old Freddie would have immediately said yes because Carly asked but I didn't feel like I needed to say yes to her. However since I have to act the same way as I did before the kiss then I had to say yes so Sam put a paper bag on my head. That was a good thing because it caused me to smile. Now that I think about it no matter what she has done to me it always causes me to smile it may take me awhile or I won't show it but I smile on the inside." Sam pauses the video noticing the time. She had to go to Carly's and walk to school.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

I was looking in the mirror and it looks like Sam is looking back at me. Just when I finishes getting ready two hands come out of the mirror. There in front of me is Sam. "Sam what are you doing?" I ask confused for two reasons one the challenge doesn't end until after Icarly tonight and second why did she just come out of the mirror.

"Only one of us." She said as she steps forward.

"Only one what?" I asks.

"Only on Puckett. She says as she leaps forward at me and pulls me to the ground.

"Sam get off me." I say as I try to fight her off I now realize that what she was wearing had changed. She was wearing black t-shirt and black yoga pants. "Sam just calm down." I say to her as I push her off and get back up."

"Only one can win this." She says. I do the only reasonable thing I run away. I get tackled to the ground. When I get up she is standing in the hallway she has a knife in her hand and so do I. "Sam please let's just talk this out." I say.

"Only one Puckett can survive this only one can win." She says as she walks to me. I just stand there as much as my body wanted to run I stood my ground. I realized that in order to win this one of us would have to die. I drop my knife. "I won't be the one to hurt a friend and I won't kill you either." I say to her. She's standing right next to me.

"Sorry but Puckett have to win." She says as she looks into my eyes. I get lost in her blue eyes. I did the only thing that was left I kissed her I put everything into it. I pulled away and when I did her grip on the knife in her hand was tighter than it was before. Just as she's about to stab me with the knife my eyes open.

I'm taking deep breaths, my heart is beating so fast that I bet everyone in the neighborhood could hear and my forehead and palms as sweaty. I look at the time and it's four in the morning. The only thing I was thinking about was _what did she mean by only one could win._ I look around and Frothy Sam's three legged cat comes towards me as sleeps on my chest as if she could sense that I had a nightmare. I kept try to get back to sleep but my brain kept think what did she mean and when I did get to sleep I would have another dream about Sam and how only one of us could win. When I look at the clock it's six in the morning so I gently put Frothy on the bed without waking her up and head to the kitchen.

When I get into the kitchen I freeze up remembering in the dream when Sam stabbed me. I forced myself to make breakfast. When I finishes making bacon and eggs Frothy comes out and looks at me. I take one of the bacon pieces and give it to her. I smile as I watch the cat eat the bacon _just like your mother_ I think as I watch the cat purr while she is eating it as if all her problems could be solved with bacon. I decided to skip school today. I take out my phone and text Carly.

 **Freddie to Carly:**

 **Hey Carls I'm going to skip school today tell the teachers that I'm sick with a fever.**

I look to see what the movie were being played and time the theater were playing them. There was an old classic horror movie playing at a theater that was a couple blocks from here it starts at noon, so I decided to go to the park and clear my head about my dream. Just as I'm about to leave I decided to bring my wallet so after I could by some snacks and bring them into the theater.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

I wake up and it's Six in the morning I had great dream Icarly was nominated again for the web show award and this time we didn't have to jump out a plane or get stranded somewhere and there was a cute guy who I instantly hit it off with. Just as I'm making breakfast there is a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yell. Sam comes in and looks at the table the reason why is because there is ham sitting on it with bacon right on the side of it. "The ham is for Sam so don't even think about eating it Freddie." I say to her and she looks like she was just slapped across her faces. Right after I finish with my eggs my phone dings.

 **From Freddie to Carly:**

 **Hey Carly I'm going to skip school today tell the teacher that I'm sick with a fever.**

"Well I guess you can eat the ham." I say to Freddie.

"What did he say?" Freddie asks.

"Oh just that he's skipping school today and to tell the teachers that he has a fever." I reply. Freddie grabs the plate and eats the ham slowly because she can't eat it as if she could naturally. "So does Freddie have a journal?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"You know where he puts his thoughts down." I said. It looks like she froze.

"If he does I haven't been able to find it." She replies.

"Oh that's too bad I was wondering something but I am sure that he would just say that he was fine or that it's nothing." I say to her.

"Well what is it?" She asks all curious.

"Well he didn't seem that jealous with Griffin like he normally is and he's been acting strange like he's in deep thought a lot more that normal." I tell her.

"Well I don't know anything about that." She says as she continues to eat the ham. When we were finished with breakfast I finished getting ready for school and we start heading out to school.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

When I get into class the only thing on the board was work on project, but since I had a lot already written up I just opens the video and watch.

Video Freddie started to speak. "So today was interesting it started when Spencer's motorbike was stolen and when the cops got the guy instead of pressing charges he just let the kid go. Spencer decided to teach him how to sculpture. The kid's name was Griffin. Carly hated him because of what he did but somehow at the end of today they started dating. I know like really, but the problem is that I'm just not totally annoyed at the guy like I normally would be. I was talking to Spencer and he had brought up Griffin and what I thought about the situation, so I told him how I was confused, worried but surprisingly I was not completely jealous as I normally would be. Spencer thinks that means that I'm getting over my crush on Carly it may take a little while and I might find myself with little bit of jealousy but it will go away. Surprisingly I got really annoyed when both Sam and Carly would talk about the guy as if he was the hottest guy they have meet.

Today was weird for me I had to act my normal jealousy self when I was with Carly and she would talk about Griffin. When Carly had to put boo boo spray on his back because he got in a motor accident I was happy seeing him in pain but not for reasons you would think. Every since they got together it's all she talks about and I see him everyday, so it made me a little happy seeing him scream

in pain because of the boo boo spray stung when it hit the scrapes on his back. It's times like this I wish Carly was a little more like Sam. Talks freely about her mind but doesn't go all mushy on us. I will never say this to Sam for fear she will hurt me. Plus it's kinda a compliment and we promised to go back to hating ourselves, so I can't say it to anyone. I was happy when I we found out that Griffin collects peewee babies. The big reason is that there is no way Sam will let Griffin live after this she will start making jokes. Plus if Carly's best friend stops likening the guy less chance she will continue to date him. I don't think I'm jealous I think it's more protective than jealously. The reasoning is looks at Sam's and my relationships they haven't really gone well. My first girlfriend tried to use me to destroy Icarly and Sam's first boyfriend tried to kiss Carly I mean Carly is the only one who hasn't had a real first date with a guy and I believe that both Sam and I will be dam if anyone she picks turns to be a bad relationship. It's funny now that I think about it I own the fact that I had that crush on Carly all to Sam."

Sam was had her mouth dropped and stopped the video. _How did I cause him to develop a Crush on Carly?_ I thought. Just before she continued the video the bell rang and it was time for second period. When Sam got into her seat since she hand no work to do in the this class she continued the video.

"If I know myself really well you are probably wondering how Sam helped my crush on Carly develop. See when I first met the girls I thought Sam was beautiful.

Sam's mouth again was open in shock. He thought I was beautiful.

Anyway so I asks Carly many things about her and because I was new she didn't even asks why I wanted to know. However ever time I met Sam she would insalt me, laugh at me or she would attack me I believed that it was her way of telling me that she hated me and because ever time after Sam did one of those things Carly would ask if I was okay or would help me some other way. I guess after awhile of this the crush on Carly developed.

So Carly's old best friend Missy came yesterday and today she got her locker being right next to Carly and Sam. Some things off about her my sensing ability tells me to be cautious when near her.

A few bad things have been happening to Sam. First Missy sent her to a piñata factory and Missy gave her Persian chocolate to apologize but she got sick. The weird thing was that Sam claimed that Missy was doing this thing on purpose just to get rid of her. When confronting Missy she denied it and accidentally dropped Sam's phone into a glass of water. I can tell she's happy that the phone was in water. Since Sam was too sick Missy had to step in and we did the show. However the little incident made part of me even more curious as why she was happy and the other part believes Sam was telling the truth. Sam has always told the truth with something this important. Like with Valerie Sam was tell the truth about her. Sam came to me and told me that what she said was true. Even though I do sorta believe if a part of me remembers that this is Sam she could be trying to humiliate me plus I have to not believe her that was the promise that we made and I keep my promises even if I don't truly hate her that much anymore. So I said maybe she's just jealous of Missy. However Sam claims that she was telling the truth because she has never come to me for help not once. I locked myself out of the apartment so after a few minutes I went for a walk like I would do with my dad if something was troubling me. After the walk I realized that Sam was telling the truth.

The phone rings. Freddie gets up and answers the phone. Hey Principled Franklin what's up. He asks. I won the sea trip! Wait Franklin is it possible to give it to someone else. Well you see two reasons one I intended to give it to Missy and second reason was that my mother would never allow me to spend an entire year on a ship. Oh you can that's great thank you.

Well that gets rid of Missy for a year. Oh we never speak if this not to Carly or Sam. One reason is if Carly found out then she will then think that Sam and I are friends which goes against the promise that Sam and I have and I can't tell Sam for one she would hurt me because I did something nice for her.

Okay for the past week I have been waking up at midnight for two reasons one dreams and the second is I'm starting to get even more confused plus my headaches are starting to feel like I'm being hit by a sledgehammer. So I did the only thing that makes since I did what my dad would do. I got up and used the fire escape to sneak down to the ground and walked to the park to clear my head. After a few days I realized that I need to walk farther to clear my head because the distance from my apartment to the park was just too short. I found myself walking to Sam's house without knowing it. So I turn around and walked home. And every night I find myself right in front of Sam's house.

Tonight I met Sam's mom. Just as I was walking back home the door opens and a tall woman walks out and grabs me by the collar and brings me inside. I said "you must be Sam's mom." She has the Same strength.

"Yes, now why is it that every night for this pass week you are right in front of my door?" She asks. I explain to her about how I walk to clear my head and I find myself here. She just says "okay well if you're going to walk here every night then here have this." She gave me a taser. We both walked out of the house and I said thank you and started to walk home. "Wait!" She yells I turn around to listen to her. "Take care of Sam. She may look tough but I don't want to see her walls fall down that cause her pain."

"Don't worry Sam is my best friend I would never allow anything to happen to her." I said.

"That's good. She's lucky to have a friend like you and Carly." She says as she leaves. I just turn around and start walking home. I keep the taser hidden so that my mom doesn't find it and ask questions. The screen goes black. The video ended and Sam's mouth was open in shock.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

After the movie Freddie goes to the park to clear his head about what the dream was telling him. The only things he was thinking about was, _why did Sam keep saying only one could win, why did she try to kill me, and why did I kiss her_. Let's try and answer one question at a time. Their all difficult to answer but let's start with the easiest what did she mean by only one can win.

Does this have something to do with the challenge. Well ya that's the only thing that has changed. It's true only one of us could win this challenge but that's like any of our other bets that we have had. However Pam did say that that being a Puckett means that we win. Am I a Puckett or a Benson. After this challenge I go back to being a Benson but right now I'm a Puckett. So if I win Sam will lose, but again is she a Benson or a Puckett right now. Well now I understand what the she meant if I win then Sam loses which goes against being a Puckett. However if I loses it doesn't matter because I'm a Benson. Now that we have solved that question why did she try to kill me.

Well maybe it has to do with we're both Sam Puckett which explains why she came out of the mirror. Her killing me was her way of staying the real Sam Puckett. I looked at the time and realized that I should head to Carly's place because school just ended. I started to take a short cut. When I entered the building Lewbert was asleep on his desk. I pulled out a air horn and blasted it right by his ear. He jumped like ten feet into the air and land on his butt on the ground.

"NO AIR HORNS IN MY LABBY." Lewbert yelled as I walk to the elevator laughing my ass off.

I entered the apartment and head to the fridge. All that was in their was a take out container with ribs in it and a bowl of chilly. I started eating it I realized that Sam would put them both back in empty. So I did and fell asleep on the couch. The last thought that I had before I fell asleep was why did I kiss Sam?

 _ **Sam's POV**_

When Carly and I entered her apartment we noticed Freddie asleep on the couch. Apart of me wants to waking him up in a funny but rude way and the other part can't believe that he thought I was cute when we were younger and that he never told us about his condition. "Can you wake him up?" Carly asks me.

"Fine." I say because I know that either way I'm waking him up. I stand in front of him and shake his shoulders. What he does next surprises us. His left hand goes behind my legs and push them out from under me then he rolls until he's on top of me. This happened in like five seconds. His eyes start blinking as he opens them.

When he opens them he sees the position we are in and jumps up. I thought I saw his cheeks go slightly pink. Then he punches me in the arm. "That's for waking me up." He says then turns around and walks to the kitchen. When we get in Carly pulls out the ham that was in the fridge. I grab the knife so that I can cut it. Then Freddie just stands there as if he's frozen then he blinks and makes an excuse to go use the bathroom.

"Hey do you think something's up with FreeSam." I asks Carly.

"I don't know we just got here let's wait and see." She said. Freddie came down with a fat cake in his hand.

"Hey where did you get that fat cake?" I ask.

"Oh I have a stash upstairs." He says as if it was normal. _I got to find that stash._ I thought.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

"So how long until we start Icarly." I asks Sam. She looks at the clock.

"We have a few minutes, we could all go get ready. Freddie says. I nod to her. Freddie and I go upstairs to get ready.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

I can't get the dream out if my mind. Like when I rolled onto Sam. I remembered the kiss. Then when I saw her with the knife I froze. I realized that my crush on Sam is coming back and it is stronger than it was when I was younger. However I can't do anything about it, because what if it disappears just like the crush I had on Carly, and what if she thinks it's just a trick. Plus there are all of the things she has said about me. My head is killing me with all of this deep thinking. I put my left hand to my temple and rub it.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

I come down the stairs to get something to eat. I see Freddie sitting on the couch rubbing his head. I can see he's in deep thought. "Hey Sammy it's time." I said. He looks at me I can see surprise but it turns to hate.

"Don't call me Sammy." He says with a slight grin on his face as he gets up and walks towards the stairs.

"Hey Freddie are you alright?" I asks. He looks at me for a few seconds.

"Ya just had a little nightmare last night." He says. I raise my eyes curiously.

"What was it about?" I asks. He brings his hand up and rubs the back of his neck and I can see he has a slight blush on his face.

He turns around and starts walking up. He stops and says without looking at me. "You killing me." He says, and continues to walk up the stairs. I stand there thinking _why would he dream of that plus why was he blushing?_ I shake my head and follow him up.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

It's towards the end of the web show. Freddie and Sam are doing great. Freddie is making all the right jokes just like Sam would. Sam is doing great with the computer. She's doing all the effects as quickly as if Freddie was doing it. She even didn't say the 1 when she counted down. "Well that's it for the show-"

"Actually I would like to say something before we end." Freddie say. _is going to be like when Sam says that._ I wounder.

"So you know that Sam and I have switched places with each other for a week. Well I haven't really been completely Sam the whole time. There were times where I pused as Sam and acted like myself. So since Sam has never stopped acting like me that would mean that I have failed the challenge. Now see us next time when we all go back to being our real self again." He said. He walk to the door. Sam and I are stunned it takes a few seconds for Sam to turn off the computer. "Well that was surprising. We should go downstairs and figure what that was about." I said.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

"Ya just give me a minute." I said she nods her head and goes down the stairs. I take a deep breath. _Why would Freddie do that? I mean if he's talking about the times we're we would stop acting and be ourselves then why did he say that I have never stopped acting. Well I told him mama always wins. However did I win it did he let me win? That means he has to pay for all of my smoothies for a week,_ I think with a smile, _but that also means we can't go get smoothies every day too._ All of this I wondered. I shake my head and head downstairs.

"Come on when did you stop being Sam?" Carly asks.

"I was play a prank but I had to use my computer skills to do it." He says.

"What was the prank?" I asks.

"Nothing um don't we have something else we can talk about?" He asks. He rubs his head.

"Are you okay?" Carly asks.

"Ya just a headache. Well I should be going I can only imagine how many showers my mom is going to make me tack after spending a week in Sam's house." He says.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

I see the note she left saying that she has the night shift at the hospital. I walk to my room. _I should add this to my video._ I thought. I open my computer and press record.

"So I just spent a week as Sam. I explained my nightmare. Sam has a twin sister who likes us. However she's not Sam. My crush on Sam has reserves, but I will not say anything to Sam until I'm really sure that it's more than a crush. I know that if I tell her four things can happen. One she laughs at us. Second she attacks us because she hates us. Third we date and we find that it was just a crush it will destroy those walls she has built. Lastly we date and everything is perfect. I would like the last one but even I can't be sure that it would work out. So until we figure it out we act like normal." I say to the computer. I close it and get into bed.


	6. The Date

_**Chapter 6**_

 **Freddie's POV**

My alarm rings. I open my eyes and turn the alarm off. _Why does my mother make me wake up a six in the morning on a Saturday._ I wondered. I get out of bed and start getting ready. I sit down at the table and eat my breakfast.

When I'm done with getting ready it's only 6:45. _Carly won't be up until seven. I think._ It's Saturday so I decided to go and work on the technical things for Icarly.

I have made the blab-cam faster, updated the software, upgraded the firewall. I have also eaten all of the Fat cakes I hid up here. Just as I was backing up all of our equipment something pokes me on my right shoulder. I jump like five feet. I turn around. Carly is standing there laughing.

"Why did you do that?" I asks.

"Sorry. Why are you here at 7:15 in the morning?" She asks.

"I'm working on Icarly." I said pointing to the computer. She gives me a confused look. "I normally do it once a week and since I wasn't able to do it last week I'm doing it today." I said.

"What's with all of the FatCake wrappers?" She asks. Noticing the pile right next to me.

"Oh I eat all of the ones I hid up here last week." I reply.

"Hey you never did tell me when did you pause during the week?" She asks.

"None if you business. Oh that reminds me I have to go do laundry. Sam did none for the entire week. If I don't get them clean my mom will probably set them on fire." I said. The backing up the equipment is finished. I turn around and walk to the door.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

 _Why won't Freddie answer me. All I want to know is why Freddie forfeit and when he stopped acting like Sam, because besides that one time when Sam crashed the computer._ I wondered. I follow him downstairs.

He heads to the fridge and pulls out the ham. He stares at it then shakes his head and puts the ham back and pulls out the water pitcher. "I guess you being Sam for a week made you eat like her." I say.

"Oh ya. I ate a lot of food last week." He replies.

"So Melanie has a crush on you are you going to ask her out?" I asks. He stops drink the water.

After a few seconds he opens his mouth. "No that would be too weird. First it would be like asking Sam out. Second I just don't really like her that way, plus I would have Sam on my case even more if I did ask her twin sister out. Lastly she lives in somewhere else, and long distance relationship never work out." He says.

"That makes sense. She does look lot like Sam, and with how Sam and you fight all the time it would be awkward." I said.

"Ya that's true. I'm going back upstairs to work on Icarly." He says and walks up the stairs.

In a few minutes the elevator opens. Sam and Melanie walk into the apartment. Sam looks really annoyed at something and Melanie looks really happy. "Hey. How are you guys doing?" I asks.

"Oh I'm doing great." Says Melanie super happy.

"I will be fine after I have some ham." Sam says.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

I'm so board. I have done all that I need to do for Icarly. "I wish Sam was here." I mumble to myself. _At least it's never boring when she's here. I mean all Carly talks about is who she has a crush on, and that's something that is for a girlfriend not a boyfriend. Plus right now all she wants to talk abound is about last week. Which I don't want to talk about._ I shake my head out of those thoughts. I hear a knock on the door and turn around. Melanie is standing there. I wave her in. _Please don't let this be what I thought it would be._ I hope. I sigh.

"Hey how are you doing?" I asks.

"I'm doing fine. How are you?" She asks.

"I'm doing okay I have a few things that I need to do today." I reply.

"Oh I was wondering something?" She said as she tilts her head to her left side.

I take a deep breath. "Well you can asks me anything." I respond.

"I was wondering now that you are done with the challenge if you would like to go out with me?" She asks.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I mean you are my friends sister plus it would be awkward wouldn't you think?" I asks.

"No I think it would be fun. How about one date tonight if it's fun then we take it as a sign to date?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say as I rub the back of my head." I said.

"Please." She says with puppy dog eyes.

Before I could think my mouth opens. "Well I guess one date would be fine to see how it goes." I said.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." She's says as she hugs me. She skipped out the door. I just stand there shocked that I said yes.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

"So why do you look so annoyed this morning?" Carly asks.

"Melanie. This entire morning all she will talk about is how Freddie will say yes when she asks him out, which he won't do, and how the date will go." I said.

"Wait how do you know he will say no to her?" She asks.

"He told me that he didn't like her that way." I said. Not getting the big deal.

"When did he tell you that?" She asks. My eyes widen. _He told me when we were having those conversations. If I tell Carly that she will want to know about our entire conversation._ I thought.

"Oh he told me that day we went to Groove smoothie." I lie. She shrugs her shoulders. After a few minutes Melanie comes down skipping and a smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Carly asks.

"He said yes!" She yell as she leaves the apartment. I stand there shocked. _How can he have said yes. He told me she wasn't his type and that he didn't like her._ I thought. Carly and I look at each other both of us shocked. We run up the stairs.

When we get inside the studio Freddie is sitting on one of the dean bag chairs. He also has a confused look on his face.

"Freddie how could you have said yes . What about the things you told me." Carly says.

"I don't know. First I said no both time. Then she gave me the puppy eyes and before I could say no my mouth said yes. However it's just one date and if it goes well then we start dating." He says.

"I could get if Carly gave you the puppy eyes why it would work but I don't get how it worked on Melanie." I say.

"I don't know it's like trying to say no to both of you at the same time. The puppy look from Carly, and a weird look that I have only seen on Sam's face when she's crushing on someone." He says. He gets up and starts walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Carly asks.

"I have a few things I need to do before my date tonight." He says as he closes the door.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

"Wait so what do we do?" I asks.

"I don't know I guess we help and they see if there is anything between them." Carly says. We walk back downstairs and I head to the kitchen to find something to eat. Spencer walks into the apartment. "So do you think he and Melanie might actually have something between them?" Carly asks.

"Who and Melanie?" Spencer asks.

"Freddie and her are going on a test date." She says. I find some ham in the fridge and bring it out.

"She does seem like his type." He says.

"What do you mean?" I asks as I take the few slices of ham and start eating it.

"Well I mean first his crush on Carly then there was that girl Valerie who was all sweet and nice and now Melanie who's actually like that and who actually likes him and wants to date him. My eyes widen. _He's right Melanie is like the perfect girl for him._ I realized my hands are in fists and I'm grinding my teeth. _Why am I angry at that._ I shake the thought off and continue to eat my ham.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

After I shower I get dressed and put my ankle bracelet on. I look in the mirror. _Why did I have to had said yes. Did I say yes because she looks like Sam or was it the puppy eyes?_ I wonder. My mind starts hurting. I close my door and head to Carly's place.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

Sam and I are preparing for our sleepover. I look at the time she should be here any minute. I make sure I have enough food for her. The door opens and Freddie walks in. "Hey Freddie ready for your date?" I asks.

"No i have tons of questions and I have no time to figure them out. I mean was it just the puppy eyes or is it something else." He say and sit down on the couch.

"Well isn't that why you agreed to the test date to see if there's anything between you and Melanie?" I asks.

"Ya I guess you're right." He say. He looks around and notices all the food and movies that are out. "You and Sam having a sleepover tonight?" He asks.

"Ya I'm just getting ready for it." I tell him.

"Where's Sam then?" He asks.

"Oh she's on her way here." I tell him. He get up and head to the kitchen. He look in the fridge and pull out something to eat. "What are you doing?" I asks him. He looks at me like he doesn't understand. "Why are you eating before your date?" I asks him.

"I'm hungry and it's a few slices of ham." He says.

I shake my head. "One week and you are now enjoying ham as much as Sam." I tell him. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh that bake Sale is tomorrow isn't it?" He ask.

"Ya why?" I ask him.

"Oh nothing I'm making brownies for it I have to go pick up some of those brownies mixes." He says. That's when the door opens and when we look towards it there is Sam head towards the kitchen.

"Hey Nub hey Carly." She says.

"Hey Sam ready for the sleepover?" I asks.

"Ya and I'm hungry." She says.

"Hey where's Melanie I thought she was coming over with you?" I asks.

"Oh she's right behind me." She says.

"Oh before I forget I never told my mom about the date tonight so don't tell her." Freddie says.

"Why did you tell Crazy?" She Sam asks.

"Remember what happen when Valerie and I went on a date what she did." He says.

"So what you're going to tell her after you and Melanie start dating?" I ask him.

"First we don't even know if the Melanie and I will date this is to see if there is anything between us and I don't need my mother trying to convince me of what she wants me to do. Second she wouldn't believe me if I said I'm going on a date with Sam's identical twin sister who lives in another state name Melanie. She would think I'm trying to pull something over her." He says. _That's true._

 _ **Sam's POV**_

I head over to the fridge and find the big piece of ham and start carving slices out of it. That's when Melanie comes in. "Hey Freddie ready to go?" She asks. He nods his head and they leave.

When the door closes I asks "what are we going to do tonight?"

"Oh I got a few movies and board games for us to do." Carly says. _Great romantic movie._ I thought.

"Can we skip the romantic movies I have had enough gushness to last me for tonight." I tell her.

"Oh it couldn't have been that bad I mean think about it if it goes right Freddie might start dating Melanie." She says. My hands turn into fists.

"That's all I need is for a nub to date my sister." I say.

"It would be great for Freddie to date someone who actually likes him right?" She says.

"Ya sure." I say and continue to eat the ham.

When I'm done with the ham I put it back into the fridge and we head upstairs to the studio to watch the movies.

When we finish the first one I head downstairs to get some water. I come back up and head to the movie pile. "No Carly not this movie why did you have to get it." I say. She looks at me confused. I hold up the case. "Why did you get The First Kiss?" I asks.

"I don't know it was good." She says.

"No we made fun of it plus it was complete bad." I tell her.

"I thought it be fun to make fun of it plus if things go right Freddie might get his first kiss tonight." She says. I freeze up. I'm angry at the thought of that. _No I'm his first kiss, but Melanie would be seen as his first since we promised not to speak of it ever again._ I stand up suddenly and run to get something to eat.

Carly comes down. "Sam are you okay?" She asks.

"Ya I'm just hungry." I says. Just as she is about to say something I see Freddie's mom storm in and slam the door.

"Where is Freddie?" She demands.

"What do you mean?" Carly asks.

"He not home." She says.

"Why do you think we know where he is?" I asks.

"You two are his only best friends." She says. Just before we continue Spencer barges in.

"Hey do you guys know how Freddie's date with Melanie is going?" He asks. He then notices that Miss Benson is standing in the living room. I can tell he's trying to backtrack but can't. The look on Crazy's face is priceless.

"My son is on a date and no one told me." She says then leaves the apartment.

"Freddie never told her did he?" Spencer ask confused.

"No he didn't." Carly says. Spencer heads to his room.

"Hey Carly why don't we go and see how their date is going. I suggest.

"No Sam that would be crossing a line." She says.

"Oh come on it would be better than watching those romantic movies you have up stairs." I says.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with romantic movies." She defends.

"Oh come on you have The First Kiss up stairs." I says. She is silent.

"Fine I'm dieing to know how it's going." She says. I put the food away and we head out of the apartment.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

"So Melanie what do you want to be in the future?" I asks.

"Oh I want to be a doctor I just love the thought of helping people." She says.

Umm. "Just people or do you also want to help animals I mean you could do both." I say. She smiles.

"Maybe that does seam something I would do." She says.

"What about you?" She asks.

"I don't know I mean it would probably be something based on technology and computer but I don't really know." I say.

"What about Icarly I mean do you plan on doing it when you get older?" She asks.

"I don't know I guess there might be a time when we get too old or too busy to really work on it." I says.

"Why do you stay?" She asks. I give her a confused look. "I mean I have seen all of them and I have seen how you and Sam fight." She says.

"I like it plus they're my friends." I say with a shrug.

"It's nice that Sam and Carly have a friend like you especially Sam." She says.

"What do you mean?" I asks.

"I mean even after all the insults and the physical assault she does especially with you, but you still remain friends with her." She says.

"It either accept it or leave it and I made a promise I would never leave a friend." I say. She smiles.

"Why did you ask me out I mean I acted like Sam a whole week and we barely know each other?" I asks.

"I don't know you defend the Puckett name that's not something you had to do but chose. You defend Sam even after everything she's done to you, and like I said before you remain friends with her most people would have left her all ready. I guess that just something I like about a person." She says. I smile at that. "Hey you want to dance?" She asks.

"Sure why not." I say. She grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

 _This is nice, but I still don't feel that connection I mean I feel like I do if this was Carly._ _Why don't I like her I mean she's nice, sweet, cute and is great to talk to but why don't I like her?"_ I wonder.

"You're a good dancer." She says.

"Thanks so are you." I says.

"How do you know how to dance?" She asks.

"If I tell you you're going to laugh." I tell her.

"I promise I won't." She says.

"I don't know." I say.

"Please." She says.

"Find my mom and ddad sent me to dance classes I still go almost every summer." I tell her.

"Well that's nice." She say. She doesn't ask about my stutter when I was says dad and I appreciate that.

We dance a few songs then sit back down. "Hey what time do you have to be back home?" I asks.

"My mom doesn't care but I like to be home before ten." She says.

Well we should the head to your house it's getting close to ten." I tell her. She nods her head and put on her pink jacket. She grabs my hand and I lead her back to her house.

I get this weird feeling that someone's watching us. I look behind me but I see nothing. I try to sense if anyone is near but if they're then there out of my range. I turn my head back and we continue to walk.

I stop at her house. "Thanks for walking me home are you going to be fine walking back?" She asks.

"I'm will be fine." I tell her I have a taser in my shoe. She starts to open the door and I start to head home.

"Wait Freddie." She says. I look back and before I could say anything lips were on me and her arms are wrapped around me. _This is nice but I don't feel the electricity I felt with Sam._ That's when I realized I was some what in love with Sam. I pull away.

"I'm sorry I can't." I tell her.

"Why we had fun and a nice night?" She asks.

"I guess one of the big reasons is I don't feel the connection this whole night just felt like what is when I hang out with any of my Friends. Plus you live in another state and long distance relationship never work, and I would never ask someone to change for me." She opens her mouth to say something but I stop her.

"You deserve some at who feels the same way and I don't and I wish I did because this was a nice night but It would be wrong to fake my feelings because you deserve better than that." I tell her.

"I guess mom was right. She said that it won't work out." Melanie says.

I turn to walk away when I realized something. "Please don't tell Carly or Sam about this. Sam would break my arm if she knew I kissed her sister and Carly would just keep asking me questions ones that I wouldn't know the answer to?" I asks. She laughs but nods her head. "Good night." I say. She walks in and closes the door and I walk home. My head hurts a little less now that I have answered one question but now I have a whole bunch popping up.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

We get to the restaurant and there just talking and smiling. We can't hear anything but it seems like it's going off without a hitch. Then they get up and start dancing. _Man Freddie can dance._ I thought surprised.

After a few songs they stop dancing. I see Freddie checking his phone on the time and after a few words they get up and leave the restaurant. "Come on Carly let's follow them?" I whisper. She nods and we head out.

After a while Freddie stops and turns around he's staring at us but it seems he can't see us. He closes his eyes. _Wait he can sense Carly_. I pry that we don't get caught this would be a hard conversation to explain why we are here following them. He turns around and they continue to walk to my house.

They stop at the door. We move closer to hear what they're talking about. "Freddie wait." Melanie says. He turns around and she grabs him and kisses him. In that moment time swam to stop and I feel angry, sad, confused and angry but I don't know why. I look at Carly and she seems surprised. Time unfroze when Freddie let's go and Say "that he can't."

He give the reasons that she lives in another state and how she deserves a guy that likes her. I'm shocked he's not asking for another date. I feel slightly happy. He turns to walk away. She says "that mom was right that the relationship won't work out." He stops and looks back.

"Please don't tell Sam and Carly about this. I mean Sam would break my arm if she knew I kissed her sister and Carly would ask questions that I just don't know the answer to." He says. My sister nods her head. He waits until she's closes the door and starts walking home he rubs the side of his head. _He must be thinking too much._ I realize. Neither Carly or I move or speak still shocked at what we witnessed. _He turned her down._ I keep repeating the words in my head. Carly and I unfreeze and start heading to her apartment. I know a shortcut to her house.

When we get there Freddie isn't back yet so we head inside. We're still lost in our thoughts. "That was surprised." Carly says.

"Ya who knew that the nub could dance and would still turn her down even after they kissed." I says. She shakes her head. That's when Freddie walks in.

"Hey Freddie." Carly says.

He looks between us like he's confused but he shrugs his shoulders. "Hey Carly how is your sleepover going?" He asks.

"Oh fine." I say.

"Hey how was your date with Melanie?" Carly asks.

"Oh it was fine but I don't think we're going to be going out." He says.

"Oh hoping that Carly will fall for you?" I asks.

"No Sam." He says and roll his eyes.

"Oh Freddie your mother came over and Spencer accidentally told her about your date with Melanie." Carly tells him.

"Oh this is going to be a fun conversation. He say and head to his apartment.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

I walk into the apartment and my mother is sitting in the couch waiting for me. "Hey mom." I say. She looks as me.

"Hey Freddie how was the date?" She asks.

"It was fine." I say.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a date?" She asks.

"Mom it was to see if there was a connection between me and Melanie I would have to double if we actually were dating. We realized that there isn't a connection so we agreed that we won't date." I tell her. She breaths out.

"Who is this girl and how do you know here?" She asks.

I take a deep breath. "She's Sam's identical twin. We meat during the week i spent acting like her and liked me and asked me out today and I agreed and if there was something between us that we would start dating." I tell her.

"So are you two dating?" She asks.

"No I'm tired i'm just going to go to bed." I tell her. I head to my room.

I open my laptop and put press record. "Hello we just had a date with Sam's twin sister Melanie she's nice but we found that there's nothing there. I also realized that the kiss I had with Sam felt different than any kiss I have gotten. I guess I'm in love with a person who will never love me. The story of my love life. I laugh. I guess I'm just going to have to deal with this knowledge know that nothing will happen and try to make sure it doesn't affect my friendship with Sam and Carly." I say and stop the recording. I put the computer away and head to bed.


	7. The Broken Pormise

_**This chapter takes place in Ithink they kissed. I liked the episode so I keep the same way how Carly finds out.**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Carly's POV**_

"I can't believe your sister is leaving today." I say as I sit down for lunch.

"Ya me too. Hey did Freddie seem wired to you after their date last week?" Sam asks as she eats her ham sandwich.

"I mean the day after ya but that was probably him not knowing how you would react to him rejecting your sister." I says.

"Ya I guess you're right." She says.

"Ya I mean everything is back to normal." I say.

That's when the PA speakers says "can Freddie Benson come to the principal's office. I repeat Can Freddie Benson come to the Principal's office."

"I spoke too soon." I say.

"Hey maybe it has to do with the prank he pulled last week with the chocolate brownies and the super laz that he put in that made those three cheerleaders go to the hospital because they couldn't be away from the bathroom." San say.

"No he never got caught for that the only reasons we know is because he warned us not to touch the brownies." I remind her.

"I guess we're going to figure it out when he's back from the principal." She says.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

I walk into the office and sit down in one of the chairs he has. Next to me are three cheerleaders covered in red paint and scratching themselves. I smile on the inside. "Hey principal Franklin why did you call me here?" I pretend not to know.

"Freddie these three say that all of the pranks on them you have caused. The brownies, the yearbook photos, the skunk balloons and now the itching paint bomb that was put in their lockers." He says.

"Got any proof that it was me because those could have been done by a handful of people that I have meet in detention." I says.

"No just that after every prank he's standing slightly smiling." They says.

"Plus he said we were on his prank list when he was acting like Sam." Victoria says.

"First a bunch of people were smiling as each prank happened and lastly key word in that sentence was acting like Sam. I'm no longer acting like Sam." I says.

"He has a point I'm sorry but without proof Freddie you may go." He says. I get up and leave.

A few minutes after I leave the office the three walk up to me. "Please stop we can't take it anymore." They say begging.

"I will stop on two conditions." I tell them. They nod their heads.

"Anything." They says.

"Good you have to go and apologize to Sam for the comments you made about her, and if I don't hear the words apology accepted from her I will keep pranking you. The second one is that I will never hear you guys making another comment like that about any of my friends because if you do I will prank you even more harshly and I just found my superglue." I tell them. They think about it.

"Fine we will do those." They says. I smile.

"She's at lunch you can do it now as I will be there." I tell them. I walk into the cafeteria and head to the table.

I sit down across from Sam and the three cheerleaders head to our table. "Um Sam don't do anything the three cheerleaders are heading towards us." Carly says.

"Why?" She asks. Carly and I shrug our shoulders.

"Sam please accept our apology." Britney says.

"For what?" She ask confused.

"We made a comment and we regret and are asking for you to accept our apology." Victoria says.

"Ya we will do anything?" Katherine says.

"Anything." She says. With a devious smile. I know she's think of what she could get them to do.

"Sam." Carly scolds.

"What they said anything." She says. The three get on their knees.

"Please." They beg and I can almost see a few tears. _Maybe I pushed too hard. Na no they deserve everything._ I think. Carly and Sam are stunned.

"Sam." Carly says.

"Carols. She says. This goes on a few times. "Fine apology accepted." She says. The three cheerleaders get up and hug Sam then leave. Sam and Carly have surprised looks and I just keep eating my lunch. "Oh Sam close your mouth you wouldn't want flies to fly in." I say and toss her a fatcake. She gives me a great but doesn't say anything and eat the fatcake.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

I walk into my house and I see Melanie's suitcases still in the living room. That's when she exit from our room and looks at me. "Hey how was school?" She asks.

"Find why aren't you at the airport?" I ask confused.

"The flight isn't until eight." She says.

"Oh right." I says.

"You did answer my questions how was school?" She repeated.

"Interesting." I says.

"How so?" She asks confused.

"Well during lunch these three cheerleaders got on there knees and begged me to accept their apology." I tell her.

"Well did you?" She asks.

"Ya but I have no idea why?" I tell her.

"Ya that is weird." She says and starts rubbing her arms. "Well whatever." She says and gets up.

"Oh no you don't why are you nervous?" I asks.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"When you get nervous you run your arms." I remind her. "Do you know why they asked me to accept their apology?" I asks.

"Nooo." She says. I narrow my eyes.

"You know when you lie your eyes shift to the right." I tell her. We stare at each other for a few minutes.

"Fine yes I know why, but I can't tell you." She says.

"Why not?" I asks.

"I promised Freddie I wouldn't tell you." She says.

"Why?" I asks.

"I didn't want to mess with your guys weird friendship." She says.

"Tell me right now." I demand.

"Fine all I know is that the three cheerleaders were bad mouthing you and Freddie over heard it when he was you for a week." She says.

"What did they say?" I asks.

"You wouldn't like it and you already accepted their apology." She points out.

"Mel what did they say?" I asks.

"That you would turn into mom and date a bunch of people." She says.

"So all the pranks that they got was from Freddie?" I asks. She nods her head. "Why would he do something like that?" I asks.

"I don't know somehow you made a friend out of him." She says.

"Please we're not friends." I says.

"Sam if he wasn't your friend he would have left a long time ago after everything you have done to him. Just don't push it you wouldn't want to say the wrong thing to him everyone has a breaking point." She says. I just stand there thinking about everything.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

"So when is Sam coming for rehearsal?" I ask.

"Oh she said she would be here In an hour." Carly says.

"That's good maybe she will be on time." I joke.

"Ya well what do you think we should do?" She asks.

"I don't know we do get a ton of requests from parents about how we should help get kids to eat better I bet you and Sam could make some way to make fun of it." I says.

"That's a good point." She says. That's when the elevator dings and Sam steps out.

"Hey Sam." I say.

"Hey Freddifer." She says. For the next hour we talk about what we could do on Icarly.

"Hey I'm getting thirsty you guys want anything to drink?" Carly asks.

"Sure pop." Sam says.

"Wahoo punch please." I says. She nods her head and leave.

"So are you okay?" I asks.

"Ya why?" She asks.

"Well you just are very quiet and you haven't made fun of me as much as you would have." I point out.

"I'm just thinking about something." She says.

"Anything I can help with?" I asks.

"Actually yes. You see I can't figure out why those three cheerleaders begged for me to accept their apology. Can you think of any reason?" She asks. _This is a trap._ I think.

"Well you are pretty scary most of the time." I say. We laugh at that.

"Ya but getting on your knees and begging is extreme." She points out.

"Well I might know but do you really care?" I asks.

"Well ya I like to know why especially since I never did anything to them." She says.

"I might have been pranking them and sending them to the nurse in dodgeball." I says.

"Why did you do that?" She asks.

"Well they said some mean things about you and whatever friendship we have I thought I should stand up for you." I say. That's when Carly comes back with the drinks.

"Oh Freddie your mom wants you." She says.

"Ya you wouldn't want Crazy to wait too long." Sam comments. I get up and a small smile shows on my face.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

We got just one more part of the show to go and then we're done. "Okay fans we have been told that not many people eat their vegetables so we're going to set a good example." I say. Sam and I start eating squash. When we hear a big crunch sound. We look and it a tooth.

"You see what you get for eating vegetables." Sam says.

"Well we're going to end this episode just a little bit early then normal so don't worry." I say. Freddie's stops recording and Sam heads down stairs. We follow her downstairs.

She's eating some corn on a cob and yelling about the pain. "Stop that." I say.

"But it's so good." She say.

"Your tooth just came out." I remind her.

"So it's normal for teeth to fall out." She says.

"Ya if your four." I say.

"Or ninety." Freddie adds.

"Well what did you dentist say." I asks.

"I haven't gone to the dentist in twelve years." She says.

"What your meant to go every six months." I say surprised.

"Is She eating my last corn cob?" Spencer asks when he sees Sam eating it.

"No she's not and she is going to the Dentist." I tell her as I give him the corn.

"What's in this barbecue sauce?" He asks.

"Sam's blood." Freddie says. He throws the corn over his shoulder.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

Today as the girls go to the dentist I do the maintenance for all of our equipment and backup all of the information that we have. I put on my music and start updating the software first as I make sure everything is ready.

As everything is updated and now is I have to just wait until everything is backed up I head to the car and open the glove compartment. My stash of fatcake appears. I grab a few and start eating.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

"She's ready we had to use laughing gas on her so she maybe a little loopy." He says. I nod my head and enter.

"Hey Sam." I says.

"Oh hey Carly we got to go I have to go to the dentist." She says.

"Were at the dentist." I says.

"That was fast." She says then starts laughing for no reason.

"Why are we laughing?" She asks.

"Your all loopy from the gas the dentist gave you." I tell her. She looks at her hand.

"It's gone." She says.

"What's gone?" I asks.

"My thumb it was there a second ago." She says.

"On here it is." She says.

"I have a secret." She says playing with her hair.

"What's the secret?" I asks.

"Come here." She says and brings my head closer to her. "I like fried chicken." She whispers in my ear.

"Ya we all know that it's not a secret." I tell her.

"I got scared to tell you my real secrets." She says. Now I'm curious.

"Oh tell me." I says.

"Oh fine come here." She says.

"I'm already here." I remind her.

"You know Freddie." She says.

"Ya I know Freddie." I says.

"We kissssseed." She say and drags out the work kiss.

"What!" I yell.

"You know." She say and starts kissing the air. I stand up.

"You and Freddie really kissed!" I shout.

"Shh don't tell Carly." She says and starts laughing.

When we get to my apartment Sam is over the effects of the laughing gas.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

I work on finishing cleaning the circuit. When I feel air hit my head. I jump and turn around it's Carly. "Hey you're back how did it go?" I asks.

"Like you expect the dentist may lose parts of his finger." She says.

"That's cool." I says.

"They had to use laughing gas and she started saying weird things." She says.

"Weird how?" I asks.

"She thought her thumb was missing."

"Was it?" I asks.

"No." she says slightly annoyed. I turn around to get back to work. "Then she said that you two kissed." She say. I freeze up. _Think Benson act like you didn't hear her._

"She really thought her thumb was missing that's so crazy." I says nervous.

"And she said you two kissed." She says in my face. _Use your mom's craziness as an advantage._

"Coming mom!" I yell.

"Your mom didn't call." She says.

"I heard the whistle." I says. _She would believe that._ I think.

"Did you and Sam kiss?" She asks. I try to run past her. She tackles me to the floor. She repeats her questions. I flip is over.

"Yes." I say.

"Oh my god." She says. I stand up and help her over.

"Look we were bummed that we never had our first kiss and we started kissing." I tell her.

"Oh my god." She says.

"We promise we never speak of it again. Ay I spoke of it again." I says.

"I'm calling her." She say.

"No you don't." I says.

"I have to." She says.

"Then you have to get her to tell you." I says. We start arguing.

"Fine she says and heads down stairs. I go to my house to get some more things for the equipment.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

I text Sam and wait for her to come over. I start pacing back and forth all nervous. _This is Sam how am I supposed to get her to tell me something without me asking her?_ I wounder. I take a deep breath and that's when Sam enters. "Okay where's the bacon flavor ice cream?" She ask. I smile slightly.

"There is none I made it up." I tell her.

"But I brought my big spoon." She says all upset.

"I need to talk to you about something." I say.

"Okay Carols." She says.

"Were best friends right?" I asks.

"Ya of course." She says.

"Ya and best friends tell each other things even bad things." I say.

"Did you finally do something bad I love this." She say.

"I didn't do anything bad I was talking about secret." I say.

"Oh." She says. _I think she understands._

"Here." She says and hands me a twenty bill.

"What were you get this?" I asks confused.

"This morning from your purse." She says.

"Wh aaa at." I say breaking the word up as I look into my purse indeed I'm missing a twenty.

"Sam that wasn't what I meant." I say.

"No why did you tell me you and Freddie kissed." I blurt out. Everything is silent and just then the door opens and Freddie walks in.

"Oh hey guys do you mind.." he stops talking looks around. "Know what just forget I was here." He says.

"To spoke of it." Sam say. She tackles him to the ground and drags him to the couch.

"We swore we would never tell anyone that we kissed." She say.

"I didn't." He says.

"You did." I say.

"What I never told you." She says.

"Ya you did when you were all hopes up on laughing gas." I say.

"Oh." She says and looks at the ground.

"You know I tell you guys everything so it hurts when you my two friends make out…" I starts saying.

"We didn't make out."

"It wasn't like that." They say at the same time.

"We just did it to get our first kiss out of the way." Sam say. That's when we hear the sound of a zipper going down and we turn around to see two big men wearing orange jumpsuit land on the ground.

"You guys were in the pants?" I asks.

"Yes." They says.

"You know we have to call the police right?" Freddie says.

"Ya first do you have any duct tape?" The shorter one asks.

We're tied down onto chairs with the duct tape wrapped around us. "I hate being restricted." Freddie says.

"Well don't worry we will be free and then I will turn my back and you two can return to kissing each other." I say.

"We promise to tell each other everything." They say at the same time.

"Anything." I say.

"Anything." They repeat at the same time.

"So no more secret between us?" I asks.

"Agreed." they says.

"Are there any other secrets?" I asks.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

 _Think I can't tell them about my brain but I can tell them another secret I have._ I realized. "Actually yes at the end of my date with Melanie she kissed me." I say.

"We knew that. We wanted to know how it was going so we followed you and saw it." Carly says.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

"I know that your father died in a car accident." I say. I feel that Freddie went stiff. "One of the kids at church accidentally told me she said that I should light a candle for your dad since you wouldn't be able to." I say.

That's when Spencer rushes in to find his bandjoe. "Wait Spence." We say but it's no use he left already.

"Okay how about on three we all try to break out at the same time." Freddie says. Carly and I nod our heads. When we try we tip over the chairs to the ground.

After a few minutes Spencer comes back in and unties us. "So anything else you guys want to tell me?" Carly asks. _That Freddie has a brain problem and that I have these weird feeling I don't understand._ I think.

"Nope." Freddie and I say. _Freddie just lied to Carly not even an hour after we agreed to tell each other everything._ I realized. He walks out of the apartment.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

I sit down on my bed and think about what just happened. _I couldn't tell them about my disorder if I did then it would be the end of our friendship. Carly and Sam would look at me with pity eyes. Carly would either force Sam to be nicer or San would do it on her own and then I would get angry after a while and that would be the end. I mean I can stand the pity eyes from doctors, principle Franklin and even from my mom but I couldn't deal with getting them from Sam or Carly._ I update my video and I also updated all the videos about everyone else.


	8. Enter Nurse Freddie

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_

"I can't believe we get two weeks from school for winter break." I say to Carly as we enter her apartment.

"Ya hey did your mom say yes?" She asks.

"Ya I can come with you and Spencer to your cabin." I tell her.

"That's good I invited Freddie too." She says.

"Ya like Crazy is going to let him spend two weeks with us in the forest covered mountains." I say.

"You never know." She says.

"Ya sure." I say and head to the fridge. That's when Freddie walks in.

"So Freddie did she says yes?" Carly asks.

"Ya I can come. Hey do you know where Spencer is we were going to go to Canada to get repair and bacon." He says.

"Ya he's on his way home." She says. He nod his head.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

When Spencer came in he and Freddie immediately left to go to Canada. "So I don't think we can do Icarly over the break since." I tell Sam.

"Ya your right we would have to take all the equipment which wouldn't be easy to do." She says. I can tell she's not completely here.

"Sam what is it?"

"Why did Crazy let the nub come? I would think she would be against it."

"I don't know I guess we could always asks Freddie."

"Na let's go get packed." She says.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

We crossed the border Spencer and I went grocery shopping then we decided to meet back at the car after we get what we came here for. So he went to get a new T.V because he broke the one they had.

When I get to where I was heading I see a tall pale man with long brown hair that's coming out of the white hat and a white coat since it's snowing. "Hey Bill." I say. The man turns around.

"Freddie long time since i have seen you." He says.

"Ya it has been a long time." I says

"Ya your Father was always a close friend of mine." He says.

"So did you get it?" I asks.

"Ya here it is." He says and gives me a medium box.

"Here." I give him the money. I pick up the box and walk back to the car.

I put the food on the other sides of the boxes and I put the box of food that they stack together on top. "Hey Freddie your back that's good can you give me some help." I hear Spencer asks behind me.

"Ya sure." I say and open the trunk and we slid the T.V in front of everything else. Then we head back to Seattle.

When we get home I take the elevator to my apartment and get two suitcases. I take the medium box and empty all of it into one of the suitcase and zipped it up and put an orange sticker on it. Then I open the other one and put enough clothes to last two weeks, and my emergency clothes incase Sam does something. I then put the small first aid kit into it and three portable phone charges and a rechargeable lantern. _That should be everything._ I take the two suitcases and bring them over to Carly's place.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

I have my suitcase ready for the trip and no we're waiting for Spencer and Freddie to be ready. _Why would his mom let Freddie come I mean it's Christmas I would think she would want him to stay plus we're going into the forest and mountain I expected her to go all crazy._ That's when Freddie walks in with two suitcases. _His mom must have made him pack so much more then he will need._ "Yo Freddifer you ready?" I asks.

"Ya Sam are we close to leaving?" He asks.

"Ya we just have to wait for Spencer." I tell him. That's when both of the Sheys come into the living room.

"Were all set let's head out." Spencer says. We get into the elevator and head downstairs.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

The drive to the cabin is long and boring both Sam and Freddie are asleep in the back seat they're leaning against each other. _That's why it's so peaceful they can't argue if they're asleep._ I realized. "Hey Spencer do you think it was weird that Freddie's mom let him come?" I whisper to him.

"Sorta but both her and Freddie seemed happy for him to come." He says.

"Ya how much longer until we're there?" I asks.

"Not that long two to three minutes." He says.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

After Carly yells that we're here I open my eyes and notice that the nub had linked fingers with me. My stomach feels weird and I get this weird feeling. "Nub let go of my hand." I whisper.

"What?" He ask all tiered.

"We're here." I tell him. His eyes open. He looks confused then he looks down at the hand holding. He lets go.

"Umm sorry." He says nervously.

"It's fine just don't do it again." I tell him. He smiles and gets out of the car. We bring in our stuff.

"Okay there's one guest bedroom and then the couch turns into a bed." Spencer says.

"Sam and Carly can have the room i'm okay with the couch." Freddie says.

"Thanks nub." I say with a small smile.

"What ever demon." He says but there's a hint of playfulness in the way he says it so it doesn't offend me.

"Well once everyone is done we can start dinner." Spencer says. We nod our heads and get everything ready. Carly and I get into the room and put our suitcases down. I get out my pajamas and set them on the bed so that after dinner I can just put them on quickly. Carly starts emptying her suitcase.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

I turned the couch into a bed and get the sheets ready so that just before I head to bed I can make it. I then put the suitcase with the orange sticker under the couch. I take the other one and get my pyjamas which are a pair of navy blue long underwear that you would use if you went camping and put them in a pile next to the suitcase. I then make sure nothing broke. "DINNER IS READY!" Spencer shouts.

The dinner is ham and spaghetti tacos. I shake my head and sit down. When Carly and Sam come in I can tell that both are happy about what's for dinner. Sam sits across from me and Spencer sits to my left and Carly sits to my right.

All through dinner I kept looking at Sam trying to read her. I can only slightly read her. Since my sensing abilities don't work on her I have to learn how to read her face. _It's fun to watch her I just hope no one notice that I'm focusing more on Sam that anything else._

 _ **Sam's POV**_

 _What's with Freddie I have noticed some times he's looking at me from the corners of his eyes._ "Hey Carly so how are we going to decorate this place for Christmas." I notice Freddie's eyes became cloudy after I said that, but it was like a second so I can't even tell if it really happened.

"Oh you know a tree and some lights. I think some of the decorations are in the attic." She says.

"It would look nice once those are up." I comment.

"Ya I guess that means Spencer can't touch any of the lights." Freddie says.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Spencer asks.

"Just that we wouldn't want them to light on fire and burn down the cabin." He says. A few chuckles comes out of Freddie and I and Carly tries to cheer up Spencer.

When dinner is done Freddie and Spencer clean up because mama doesn't do that. I head to my room to let read for bed.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

Just after we're finished clean the kitchen I grab my clothes and toothbrush and head to the bathroom. Just as I'm about to open the door I collide with something. I grab it so it doesn't fall into the floor. I look and it's Sam her eyes are close. "Sorry Sam I did realize you were in there." I says.

"That's fine just watch where you're going next time." She say and punches my arm. I let go of her hand and get ready for bed.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

It's been four days since we arrived and almost all the food is gone. "Spencer where is all the food!" I yell.

"Sam are it in head to the store to get more." He says.

"Hey while you guys are there you could pick out a Christmas tree." Sam suggested.

"Ya let's go we want to be back before the snow starts falling." He says. We put on snow cloths and head out to town.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

"Yo Freddween!" I yell.

"What" he says come out of the bathroom."

"I'm board."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Let go for a walk or something."

"Fine." He says and heads to put his coat on.

"Are you coming?" He asks.

"Ya I'm just a little shocked." I say. I put my coat on and we head out.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

Just as we can't see the cabin it starts snowing. "Don't worry it's just a little bit of snow." Sam says.

"Ya I know." I Says and we keep walking. I start noticing the snow is stick to the ground. That's when I feel something hit me. I look over and Sam has a snowball in her hand. "Sam." I say shocked.

"What afraid." She taunts.

"No." I say. We start running and throws snowballs at each other. That's when I notice the snow is falling faster and harder. _We should head back._ "Oww." I hear. I run towards it and Sam has fallen into a big stream of water. I reach out my hand to help her up.

When she puts her foot onto the ground she winces. "Ow my foot." She says.

"You might have a sprained ankle." _Plus you feel into cold water you could get hypothermia._ "We should head back." I says.

"Okay." She starts walking.

"Sam you're going in the wrong direction." I says.

"No I'm not Freddweenie." She says. This leads us arguing about which way to go. After what felt like ten minutes.

"Oh my God Sam will you just shut up and listen to me!" I shout that startled her. "Sam you have a hurt ankle, you feel into very cold water you could have hypothermia and were standing in a snow storm." I point out to her.

"Which is why we should go in my direction." She says.

"A Sam because we spent so much time arguing your shivering and with your hurt ankle you won't be able to walk very fast. So are you absolutely sure that you way is the right way?" She doesn't respond for a few seconds. _We don't have time for this the longer we're out the longer it will take for her to get better._ "That's it Sam." I say. She looks at me confused. I walk towards her and pick her up in between my arms.

"Fredward Benson put me down right now!" She slightly shouts.

"No." I say and head in the direction to the cabin.

"If you don't put me down right now I'm going to kick you ass." She says.

"You can kick my ass once you're okay but until then tuph chizy." I says.

"Mamas going to hurt you good." She says.

"Then mama can wait until she's not closes to dieing from falling into water during a snowstorm." I say just as we arrive at the cabin.

I put her on the bed and get some towels. When I get back she's shivering, her lips are turning blue and her teeth are clicking together. "Here take of your wet clothes dry off then put on lots of layer. That's when I hear the phone ringing. When your done shout my name and I will be back.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

After I'm done with changing I get up and try to walk out the room. I can hear Freddie on the phone. "Hey Spencer." "The roads are closed because of the blizzard." "Sorry Sam and I were outside sorry to worry you and Carly." "No we're fine. Um actually Sam hurt her ankle and fell into a stream when the blizzard hit us." "Spencer my mom is a crazy nurse and I have a first aid kit here, three portable chargers and a lantern if the power goes out and that can be recharged we will be fine.""Yeah well there's not much you're going to be able to do if the roads are blocked." "worst case scenario is that we run out of meet Sam eats me the starts craving human flesh and eats you and Carly when you return." He jokes. "Yes I'm sorry you won't be able to sleep tonight because of that image." "She's not helpless, she's not penalized, bleeding, cut a major artery, food poisoned, so chill I got this and she can take care of herself." "Put Carly on the phone." "Hey Carly." "We will be fine tell Spencer that if he doesn't wait until the roads are safe to drive and he gets her I will kill him." "Thank you." "Ya I realized you might miss Christmas look we have all the phones being charged so feel free to check in when you feel like it." "Bye." He turns around and sees me. "What are you doing?" He asks angrily.

"What." I ask defensively. _Why did he get angry with me._

"Sam you not supposed to walk on a hurt ankle, I also told you to put on layers and you're meant to be in bed." _He's worried about me._ "I mean come on the one chance you have at being lazy and you don't. You might be worse than I thought." He say with a smile.

"Fine carry me I can't walk." I tell him. He picks me up and puts me on the bed. He leaves but when he comes back he has a stake of blankets. "What are all of those for?" I asks.

"There for you." He then puts the five blankets and a giant quilt on me. "Now if you need something shout. Also we should get the meat first so if the power does go out we don't have to throw it out." He says. I nod my head. I put my head on the pillow and fall asleep.

I wake up and I'm covered in sweat but I also feel cold at the same time. That's when the smell of meat cooking hits my nose. "FREDDIE!" I yell. In less than a minute the door open and the nub walks in with a plate of food. "That better be for me." I tell him.

"Yes Sam it is." He says. I sit up and he puts the plate in front of me. "Also I need to wrap your ankle." He says and has that bandage tape in his hand.

"Fine." I says. He nods his head. He takes the hurt ankle and starts wrapping it. _It didn't even hurt that much. His mom must have taught him how._ Then I realized _He has to do everything for me._ "Freddie I'm thirsty." I says.

"Okay." he gets up.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

I look around the kitchen for a glass. _No if it breaks then little shards of glass could cut Sam._ I find a plastic cup. _Perfect._ I fill the cup with water and head to Sam.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

He comes back with a big plastic cup filled with water.

"Freddie I'm still hungry." I says. He nods his head and pick ups my plate. He comes back with more food on the plate. I finish all the water and food. "I'M DONE AND STILL THIRSTY!" I yell. He comes in take the plate and cup. After a few minutes he come back and return the cup of water. He then goes out of the room. I try to fall back to sleep.

In the middle of the night I wake up and have to pee. _I can't believe I have to do this._ " I HAVE TO PEE!" I yell. The door opens he comes in. He folds the blanket in half and picks me up braid style and carries me to the bathroom. He turns on the light puts me down and closes the door.

I open the door and he leaning against the wall. He sees me and picks me up and brings me back to my room. He reputs the blanket and tucks me in so tightly that I can't move my arms or legs.

Because of all the water I drank I had to get up almost every hour and hand to be carried to the bathroom. It was nice it made me feel like a kid who's sick. _The nub not bad at this._ The sun is up. "FREDDIFER!" I yell. He comes in with a plate of food. That's when my stomach decided it should make its presence known. I expect him to laugh.

"Do you want to eat first or go to the bathroom?" He asks. I was shocked that he didn't laugh.

"Umm food first." I say and sits up. Then he puts the food in front of me it scrambled eggs and bacon the bacon portion was bigger then the eggs. The phone rings.

"That must be Spencer or Carly." He says and leaves. I can hear him.

"Hello." "Mom." "Calm down I'm fine." "No that was Sam." "Yes I'm taking care of her." He says like he surprised he has to even say it. "Mom Spencer is try to reach me." "Good bye." He says. He come back into my room. "How's the ankle?" He asks.

"Better." I tell him.

"So do you have to go use the bathroom or are you still hungry?" He asks.

"Both." I tell him. He takes the plate and puts it on the night stand. And picks me up. We done it so much last night that's it's a routine. He puts me down and closes the door behind me. Just as i am about to open the door the light in the bathroom goes out. "NUB!" I yell. The door opens.

"I got good news and bad news." He says.

"Bad first."

"The power's out." He tells me.

"Good news." I says.

"Your breakfast is ready and we are almost out of everything that can go bad so that's what we're having for lunch and or dinner." He says. Since the door he can see when I nod my head. He picks me back up and brings me to my bed and tucks me back into the blankets. The phone rings and he leaves to go answer it. I notice the water cup It is refilled and the plat has more food on it. "Hey Spencer." "No we're fine." "No the power just went out." "Look we're okay just calm down. "Ya I know I'm lucky I don't say that to Carly or Sam." "Look blame Mother Earth if you want to blame something." "No I have to go." "Good bye." He comes back in. "So that was Spencer just checking in. The roads are still closed." He says I notice him staring at me and sometimes his eyes will drift to my plate.

"Mama doesn't share food so don't think about it." I tell him. He smiles.

"Don't worry." He says and leaves me to eat in peace. _I feel better I might not even need all of these blankets. I should take advantage of this being lazy._ After a few minutes he comes back in and takes my plate away. "So how are you doing?"

"Better. Actually could you fold one of the blankets slight off me?" I asks.

"Sure hey if you don't need it I can put it back." He says.

"No what if I get cold later." I say. He nod his head.

Every ten minutes when i'm board to have him fold on off or reput it back on. "Sam are you okay with these cold flashes I should call the doctor you might not have hypothermia?" He asks. That's when I realized he was get worried.

"No I'm just board is all." I tell him. I expect him to get angry and yell at me for making him take of a blank and put it back on so many times.

"Okay I guess I can check the attic to see if they have any board games." He says and get up. _We haven't fought since we were outside in the snow storm._ I realized.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

I look around not much is up here. I find a few decks of cards but nothing else. I head back to Sam's room. "Nothing much just some deck of cards." I tell her.

"Wait we could watch a movie on your computer." She says.

"No I didn't bring it."

"What why?"

"I didn't think I would need it plus I needed the room."

"Then I guess we will play card games." She says. Sit across from her and I deal the deck. That's how the day went by. She needed more water or use the bathroom I get up and help her if not we played card games.

Dinner is the last piece of ham. After that I clean the kitchen and get ready for bed. I take out the lantern and put it on the floor by my head so if I have to get up in the night I can see.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

The next day I become even more annoying to try and get the nub to angry and yell at me so we get in a fight but nothing happened. Ever so often he would suggest he take a few layers of blankets off but I would refuse. Still nothing. "I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!" He comes in he looks so tired but again he never complains. He put the lantern next to me I pick it up he picks me up and carries me to the restroom. I notice he's body temperature is not as warm as mine when he touches me but I guess since I have so many layer that's what happens.

I step out of the rest room and he picks me up again and brings me to my room. He reputs the blanks on and tucks me in. He then goes back to the living room.

The next morning I notice the wind has died down and I smell food. The door opens and Freddie hands me the food and refills my water glass. The phone rings and he leaves. "Hey Spencer no we're still fine." "That's bad luck." "No we will be fine." "Happy Christmas to you too." _It's Christmas._ I realized that with everything that has happened I had forgotten that it was Christmas. "No I'm a little tired but other than that I'm fine let me check. HEY SAM ARE YOU FEELING OKAY?" He asks.

"YA JUST GOING CRAZY." I reply.

"She's find just cabin fever." "It is true real Mythbusters proved it." "No I should go tell Carly we wish her a happy Christmas." He then walks back in.

"What?" I asks.

"You not going to believe this but there was an avalanche last night during the storm and Spencer and Carly won't be back for a few more days." He says.

"Happy Christmas nub." I says.

"Happy Christmas." He says. Then he's silent like he's thinking of something. "You want to do present now or we can do them when both Carly and Spencer come back?" He asks.

"Now." I say. He leaves and I go get him my present for him. He comes back with the suitcase with the orange sticker. He hands it to me and I give him his. "A suitcase you got me a suitcase?" I asks.

"No it's what's inside the suitcase." He says. I open it and I see like an entire suitcase filled with green and red wrapping paper with my name on it. I take on and unwrap it. My mouth falls open.

 **My first cliffhanger ever. I'm evil aren't I but I bet some of you already know what Freddie got from Canada and if not read the next chapter.** **Keep sending reviews.**


	9. Oh My Chiz!

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_

I open it and I see like an entire suitcase filled with green and red wrapping paper with my name on it. I take on and unwrap it. My mouth falls open. Oh my Chiz! It's a fatcake. "You got me a whole suitcase full of fatcake." I yell with a smile.

"I would have gotten you ham but it would have expired by now so these were the better Christmas gift." He says.

"Thank you." I says he nods his head and opens his gift.

"Knot tying for beginners to experts." He reads the book. "Thanks Sam." He says. I nod my head.

"Hey wait how did you make breakfast?" I asks.

"The powers fix though that doesn't help us that much." He says.

"What do you mean?" I asks.

"Well Spencer has the car and with the avalanche he won't be back until a few days. You can't go for a walk since your ankle still hurts and I can't just leave you alone here incase there's an emergency." He says. I feel happy that he still will take care of me even though he could just go for a walk now that the storm is over with. My stomach also starts feeling weird.

"Your right now go as I enjoy my Christmas present." I tell him. He nods and leaves. "WAIT!" He comes running back in. "I have to pee." I say. He picks me up and brings me to the bathroom. As he brings me I could see just a slight smiles on his face.

It's night and I have decided to make the fatcakes last since I don't know when Carly and Spencer will return. The door opens any Freddie walks in with a plate of food. He switches the water cup and the food. He then leaves to fill up the cup. I have notice his eyes are all baggy like a zombie mixed with a newborn parent. _I guess I have pushed him a lot but he still hasn't gotten angry and we haven't fought like we normally would._

He walks in puts the cup down and sits on the bed. "I'm board." I tell him.

"What would you like me to do?" He asks.

"I don't know." I tell him.

"Umm well if you can think of anything just let me know." He says and starts getting up.

"Wait I have to ask you something." I tell him. He sits back down and waits for me to speak. "Why did your mom let you come here. I mean I would think crazy would have forbid you from being in a forest on a snowy mountain with the fire starter and the girl who pummels you into the ground?" I asks. I can see him smiling but the it vanishes.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

"We don't celebrate Christmas." I answers.

"What?"

"Well the rest of my family does so I get gifts from them but my mom and I don't do anything for it."

"How come?" She ask confused.

"It was my dad's favorite holiday he always went really big for Christmas because almost everything wonderful in his life happy on Christmas. he was born, he asked my mom out, he was never sick on Christmas, he finished the military, my parents got married on Christmas and my mom told him he was going to be a father on Christmas."

"That's great so wouldn't you want to keep it going for him?"

"No after he died it was too painful for my mother and me to celebrate his favorite day of the year so we didn't do it, and every year it's too sad for me to pretend to be happy and it too pay for my mom to try. So every Christmas she takes more shifts at the hospital I open the presents from that I get in the mail I head over to Carly's place to hangout with you guys then dinner if she let's it will be turkey or you know tofu. That's why when Spencer asks us if I could come we said yes." He explains.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

I try to think back on every Christmas that he was with us and I can't remember him every truly happy but he never said anything.

"Thanks Freddie." I tell him. He nods his head. "I have one more question that I can't seem to figure out." I tell him.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

"Okay what is it?"

"Why did you say no to my sister after the date it seem to go great?"

"Four reasons really, um I didn't feel the spark. I tried to think if we did date then that date would be how it was. It was nice but I felt something missing. We both weren't in love with it. we were having a good time but I could tell she wasn't all that into it."

"What do you mean?" She interrupt me.

"Call it a intuition." She give me a look. "Okay fine since I was really young I have always been able to ready people emotionally speaking and so I could just tell that her heart was in love with someone else.

Third she lives in another state and wants to be a doctor. I could never ask her to give up that and move here. I mean if it didn't work out and she did that I would feel horrible that I was the reason she gave up that opportunity.

The last reason was you." I look at him in surprise. "I mean I could tell you weren't that happy about the situation and since she's your family I didn't want to cross the line with you." He says.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

"Wait you said you can tell what people feel do me?" I asks.

"I can't really well when it comes towards you."

"What?"

"I have to pay more attention to understand you then others."

"That's why you have been staring at me sometimes."

"Ya." He rubs the back of his head.

"Well tell me what you have observed?" I asks.

"Okay you eyes. When you're happy the blue in them is the brightest thing I have ever seen, if you're upset they go cloudy or foggy and if you're angry they go stormy blue like the sea during a storm.

Then it how you eat. If you happy you have a smile on your face when you eat, if you're upset you don't eat as much as you would have normally and if you're angry you eat all violently." I smile. _He knows me so well._ "So if I have to try and figure out how you are I have to look for those signs."

"Thanks um can I have more food please?" I asks. He nods his head and leaves.

When he returns he sits down on the bed to make sure if I need anything he's here. "You have been eating right?" I just notice I have never seen him with food.

"Ya I eat before I come in here." He says.

"Well good I wouldn't want you to become weaker and not do what mama wants." I tell him.

When I'm done with the food he takes the plate away with my cup and goes to the kitchen. He returns the cup filled with water and then he leaves. I hear the faucet turn on so I know he's cleaning up from dinner.

The night was like any other night I would yell at Freddie he would come in do what I needed and then go back to bed.

I wake up and the phone is ringing. "Hey Spencer." "No everything is fine. Actually we're getting closes to running out of food." "Oh then that's fine see you when you get here." "Goodbye." After a few minutes when I stop here Freddie being on the phone the door opens and Freddie has a plate of food. He gives me it and the takes the water cup to refill it.

When he comes back he's sitting on the bed. "So that was Spencer he says that it looks like they will be here in three days."

"Oh okay. I'm I have to use the bathroom." I say.

"How's the foot?"

"Better but still hurts." He nods his head and lifts me up.

When he brings me back into my room he takes my plate and puts more food on it. I still have not gotten him to fight with me. I mean come on is it that difficult. _Why do I even care if he doesn't fight with me?_ I wounder. "Fredolin I'm hungry!" I yell.

He comes in. "Why don't you just eat some of the fatcakes I gave you?"

"I'm trying to save them. Do we have anything else?" I asks. He thinks for a few seconds.

"We do." He leaves and comes back with two bags of meat. "We got slim jims and beef jerky. Which one do you want and how many?" He asks.

I smirk. "Both and all of it." I say. He opens his mouth like he was going to say something but then gives me the bags. He then leaves. The rest of the day was boring we played card games and Freddie took care of me just like the other days. I wake up and I'm hungry. "FREDDIE!" I yell. He comes in.

"Yes Sam." He says rubbing his eyes.

"I'm hungry and the fatcakes are too far away." I say his eyes go to the front of the bed were I know the suitcase is on the floor.

"Okay how many?" He asks.

"Five and I need to pee." He nod his head and when I get back the fatcakes are next to the bed. "NUB!" I yell.

"Yes." He asks.

"Can you unwrap the fatcakes?" I asks to get him angry. He nods his head and grabs one of them from the pail and unwrapped it from both of the wrappings. I eat it and he does that for the other four. His stomach growls but then he goes to bed.

The next day is the same as the others until dinner. When Freddie's stomach grows for the third time this day. "Okay Nerd why is your stomach all talkative today?" I asks.

"It's nothing. Hey how's your ankle?"

"It's fine and don't try to change the subject."

"I haven't been eating." He says.

"You told me you were." I got ferrous.

"I was when I said that."

"Then how we haven't been out of food yet. I mean I have bees eating normally.

He takes a breath. "Ya my food." I look at him surprised and the anger I have is slipping away. "Every time I refill your plate with food I put the food I was going to eat on your plate."

My face must look confused because I don't understand. "Then what have you been eating?"

"Slim Jim and beef jerky." Then all of the angry I had really vanished as I realized what had happened.

"I ate all your food." He nods his head. "Why didn't you tell me that I wouldn't have eaten all of it."

"You needed it more than me plus Spencer was going to be here tomorrow so I figured I could wait three days and eat what he brought with him." _Now I feel terrible._ I also remember him about to say something when I had asked for both but he just gave me the bags.

"Why did you let me?" I asks.

"Sam I have let you get away with lot because of the position that we are in." The rest of the day I thought about what Freddie has done for me not just during this trip, but since we have started hanging out together.

Dinner is uneventful it's like normal but this time I don't eat a second plate. He looks sad when I refuse to eat more. I go to bed slightly hungry.

I wake up and have to pee. Before it about to shout for the nub I think about what he's done and decided to just walk down the hall.

When I'm done I want to make sure I didn't wake him up and I walk towards the living room.

The first thing I noticed was that he's sleeping with a flying blanket one that's not enough to fully cover him or to truly keep him warm. That's when I realized what he meant. _I have let you get away with lot…"_ "Freddie!" I slightly yell. His eyes open and he turns around.

"Sam what did I tell you about walking on that foot." He says. That's when both of our stomach's growls. "Your hungry let me warm up your plate for you."

That's when I had it also I realized I would have to start the fight. "Oh my god Freddie why are you sleeping with a small blanket and why is my plate not eaten?" I asks him.

"You needed the food more than I did. I can wait for tomorrow your body needed the food more."

"What about your blanket I remember you get a big one from the closet when we got here?"

"All the blankets besides my travel one when to you at the beginning."

"Why?!"

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" He yells and that when all he's put down starts to pop up. "You had bad hypothermia during a snowstorm where the car and adult was stuck somewhere else with a hurt ankle. I could put ice on the ankle because of your hypothermia, and you needed all the layers so I gave them all to you thinking that once you were better I would retake mine when I put the others away."

"But I didn't let you." He nods his head.

"At first it was just that you needed them more than i did, then it was you recovering from it."

My eyes widen. "That's why your cold when you pick me up and that's why you kept saying that you should put a few of the layers off." He nods his head. "Why I have been trying to annoy you."

"I know that but rule thirty five and rule ten." He say.

"What rules."

"My father was a medic in the special forces. He left note books. Those two rules are do not argue it's a waste of time and don't be selfish. So ya I would ignore the openings that you made or ignore the argument you tried to start, because it wouldn't have been helpful. Now get back into your room and sleep." He says and leads me to my room. I forget the pain in my ankle but I know that he can tell it still hurts.

I can't sleep all of the things that happened in the past few days are keeping me up. I get up and head to Freddie wanting to apologize.

I get there he's slightly shivering, and that's when it was too much. I realized he had done so much and I never notice and I wasn't being helpful. My body moves on it own, and the next thing I know is that my mouth is on Freddie's and time stopped. Time started again when Freddie's arms wrapped around me and brought me towards himself. As my mind wanted to fight but my body moved closer. My eyes closed and I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up I can feel two arms wrapped around me and it takes me a moment to remember what happened and my face goes red like a tomato. I can hear the phone ringing. Freddie stirs. "Freddie get the phone." I says. His eyes shoot open and his hands unwrap themselves from my waist. I hurry to the phone and answer it. "Hey Spencer." I says.

"Sam?!"

"Ya it's me. What?!"

"Oh just wanted to say we will be there in two to three hours with the traffic."

"Oh okay."

"Hey can you put Freddie on the line?"

"Umm Freddie is, I look at him and he's still trying to figure out why I was in his bed, isn't able to answer the phone."

"Umm okay." His voice cracks. He hangs up. I put the phone down.

"Freddie." Nothing. "Freddie." I say louder still nothing. "Fredifer."

"What?" He says and shakes his head. I start laughing. "What Princess Puckett?" He asks and my eyes widen. "What have I told you about the foot." He says.

"Is that really what you want to focus on right now?" I asks.

"No." he lets out a breath. "Why were you in my bed?"

"I came out to offer you your blanket back since I felt bad that you were out here freezing because I was being stubborn and wanted to start a fight."

"Um okay thanks but how does that lead to us cuddling?" Both of our faces turn deep red.

"I went to wake you up but your hands wrapped around me and pulled me in." I lie.

"Oh." He looks to the floor from embarrassment. "What did Spencer want?" He asks to change the topic.

"Just to tell us he will be here in a few hours. I'm hungry what's for breakfast?"

"Well nothing but your dinner from last night." My eyes widen.

"What?"

"Ya we have run out of food but your fatcakes." He says looking at me. My stomach growls. "Go eat it I will eat what Spencer brings." He starts laughing.

"What?"

"Did Spencer freak out when talking to you?"

"Ya why?"

"Few days after we run out of food and I tell him that and you pick up the phone instead of me. He probably thinks you have killed me." He says and we both start laughing.

"Lets prank them." We say at the same time.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

After Spencer finished talking to Sam he started freaking out that Sam killed Freddie. I first thought that was impossible but knowing how they fight so much and that they were running out of food it's a possibility. So when we pull up to the cabin and get out we move very slow. We look around but can't see anything out of the ordinary.

When we get inside we both nervous but okay. "Sam Freddie!" I yell.

"Carly your back." Sam's voice sounds happy but we didn't hear Freddie. Sam comes out of our room looking completely fine. We hug each other.

"Hey I thought Freddie said you're not allowed to walk in your foot?" Spencer asks.

"What the nub doesn't know won't hurt him. Anymore." She whispers the last part under her breath but both Spencer and I heard it.

"Hey Sam where's Freddie?" Spencer asks. She doesn't answer right away.

"Oh I think he's up in the attic getting some stuff." She says not looking at us. This did not help our fear.

"Well then I'm just going to put a few things in the kitchen." Spencer says.

" I have to use the bathroom." I notice a little red ring around the handles of the faucet. I gulp and look around. I walk towards the bathtub and notice that there are a few small drops of red that I would have missed if I wasn't looking closely. Now I have a bad feeling about this.

I walk out and Spencer practically run towards me and drags me to the kitchen. He then points the redu drops out that's in the wooden floor and the ring around the sink handles and the red were the knife blade meets the handle. "Sam wouldn't kill Freddie." I whisper.

"Wake up and smell the blood." He says.

"Hey Sam what exactly is Freddie looking for?" I asks. She's silent.

"I can't remember why do we go up and check on him." She suggests. Spencer let's out a small whinnying sound and follows me to the door leading up to the attic. My heart is beating fast as my hand slowly reaches for the doorknob.

"Okay that's it." Spencer says and puts me in front of him. "You are not killing us like you did Freddie." He says. She looks shocked but we can't tell if it I can't believe you would think that shock or how did you know shock.

"What do you mean?" She asks all innocent. Now this makes us fear even more Puckett's don't act innocence unless the did something.

"I meant you not killing us and hiding our bodies in the attic like you did with Freddie's." Spencer says still grabbing my shoulder.

"Carly if we have ever been best friends you will walk into the attic." She says.

"No she won't." Spencer says before I can speak. We all stare at each other. That's when the door opens. Spencer and I scream and standing there is Freddie. He doesn't look so great. Him and Sam start laughing.

"Oh my chiz! What is going on?" I ask as I try to get my heartbeat back down to normal.

"Best. Prank. Ever." Freddie says between laughs. After a few minutes they stop laughing but Spencer and I haven't moved yet.

"Relax Carols we knew Spencer and you would be nervous about coming home after we have been stuck here for a few days so we decided to prank you."

"But the blood it felt real." Spencer points out.

"Corn starch and red food coloring we put the spots were it would be hard to notice and hard to clean." He let's go of my shoulders.

The rest of the morning is normal but I notice that there is awkwardness between Freddie and Sam. They don't look at each other and if they do their eyes immediately look at us or the floor. _What happened with them?_ "Hey Freddie how is the food situation?" I asks.

"Were out of food." He say it's like he can sense that I need private time with Sam, "so Spencer and I can head to the local store and pick up some food. Since Sam's ankle still hurts why don't you stay to help her?" Spencer and I nod our heads and they leave. Once the car noise has vanished I turn to look at Sam.

"Okay what caused this awkwardness between you and Freddie?" Sam starts pacing but every time she walk with their hurt ankle she would wince. "SAM!" I yell.

"I did it." She says.

"Start from the beginning." I tell her.

"After you guys left I got bored so Freddie and I went for a walk. The snow just started falling and we didn't think about it that much. Once the nub realized the snow was falling faster and harder he suggested we head back. But I was going to hit him with a snowball so I remained quiet. Until I slipped and fell into a stream and hurt my ankle. He helped me up. We got in an argument over which way we should go to get back here. When Freddie finally had it and picks me up and carries me in his direction to the cabin. If we had went mine I would have died from hypothermia. Freddie started taking care of me even to the point where he put in tons of blankets and would carry me to the bathroom and back so that I would get hurt even more. A few days after and I realized we hadn't faught since the argument outside so I became unbelievably annoying. We're i purposefully drank so much water that I would wake Freddie up multiple times a night and asks him to fold them blanks half way off me and back on all through the day and night. Instead of getting angry he got worried and said that he might have to call the doctor because of my temper. That is when I told him he didn't need to because I was just doing that because I got board.

Again instead of him getting angry he went up to the attic to find something for us to do. When he came back he made a comment about how he should take a few of the blankets off but wanting to still annoy him I told him no.

Then a few days later after Christmas I wanted to save my Christmas present that he got me and so I asked him for more food. He comes back with two bags of food and I eat them both. It wasn't until yesterday that I found out that those were what he was eating because I would eat his food before he would eat it. I also realized that he was sleeping with a travel blanket instead of a real blanket and when I asked him about it. He said that he had given me it and I realized that he wasn't say he should take some off because totally he thought it was too much but no he did it because he was cold at night and wanted a blanket. So at last we had a fight."

"So you're awkward is because he took care of you and you guys fought?"

"No he said because I was dealing with hypothermia and a hurt ankle he let me be a complete pain because there was nothing he could do if it had escalated. So he told me to sleep because he was find and would be fine once you guys got here with food, but I couldn't sleep and I just thought of everything he has done for me not just during these last few days but since we became friends." She take a breath and looks down at the floor. We must be close to the awards moment. "So I came out of my room to thank him, apologies and offer him back his blanket but when I did he was shivering in his sleep. It made me feel terrible of how I was acting and my body moved on it own." She stops talking and starts pacing and wincing again when her foot hit the ground.

"What did you do?" Nothing neither of us spoke. "Sam?!"

"I KISSED THE NUB AND TIME STOPPED AND I LIKED IT." She yells her eye widen so do mine and her hands cover her mouth. She also slowly sits on the bed.

"Oh my Chiz! You guys kissed again!" Yell surprised.

"No I kissed him he doesn't even know."

"I'm confused?"

"At the end of the kiss his hands pulled me into his bed and I fell asleep. When we woke up I never told him I kissed him." She stops talking.

"Before I get to the really important part of you story I have to ask what did you guys do for Christmas?

"On he just gave me a ton of fatcakes and I gave him a joke book about knot tying I thought he would laugh but he seemed really into it."

"Do you mind if I have one of the fatcake?"

"No help yourself." She says and lifts the top of Freddie's suitcases in there are a tons of green and red wrapped sweats. I pick one up and unwrap it. I notice something interesting. "Hey Sam did you ask Freddie how he got these?"

"No why?"

"Well because the plastics wrapping says Canadian Fatcake in silver letters."

"WHAT?" She yells and snatches it out of my hand. "These aren't even allowed in the U.S."she tells me.

"How are you just noticing this?"

"Well because I had Freddie unwrap them before I ate it because I was lazy and trying to start a fight."

"Now back onto the matter at hand. Are you sure your feelings for him are real?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he saved your life, your two were stuck in this cabin alone for multiple days, he took care of you better than any of your parents did." I point out.

"You're right I don't even know if what I feel is real or not. What should I do?" She asks as she put her head ball onto the bed.

"Well just wait a few months to see if they are real or not, talk to Freddie about them and then decided what will happen after that." I tell her.

"You're right." She takes a deep breath.

"I mean he was raised by a crazy nurse for a mom and I have no idea what his father was?"

"He was a special forces medic." I looked surprised. "What I asked and he told me.

"When?"

"Well during one of our talks I guess."

"Wait you said everything that he has done for you what did you mean?"

"Oh well he helped me when I was acting like him, he got rid of Missy for me, he defended me and he puts up with everything thing I do to him and still hangs out with me."

"Wait what do you mean he defended you?"

"Well remember when those three cheerleaders begged me to accept their apology during lunch?"

"Yeaaahh." Not sure where this is going.

"Well I found out that Freddie was pranking them so much and harshly was because they bad mouth me." She tells me. i smile. The phone rings and Sam answers it. "Yes." "okay thanks." "That was the nerd they are on their way back.


	10. I have questions

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_

I wake up from the sleepover and see Carly brushing her hair. "Oh hey sleepy head," She says.

"Hey when's food ready?" I asks.

"Well when we wake up Spencer."

"Sooo…?"

"What?"

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm hungry."

"No I meant about Freddie it has been almost a month since you kissed him?" She asks.

"Oh that. I think it was more that he took care of me and I really appreciate that we're friends," I tell her.

"Well that's good that you know how you feel right."

"Ya, let's go wake up Spencer." I say and get out of bed.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

Spencer starts making the bacon and eggs for breakfast. The door opens and Freddie walks in. He looks tired and his shirt is backwards. "Hey Freddie your shirts backwards."

"Oh thank you Carly." He says and flips it around." He lets out a big yawns.

"You okay you have bees yawning a lot these past three days?"

"I'm find just tired haven't gotten that much sleep." He says.

"You want some food?"

"No I had some before I got here."

"Well then give us a second." Sam says with food in her mouth. He sits down on the couch.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

I check to see if I have everything I need in my backpack. I even have my first aid kit. I then lay down on the couch and wait until Sam and Carly are ready to go. I yawn on more time. "Hey nub you okay?" Sam says.

"Ya just making sure I have everything before we leave."

"You have a first aid kit in your backpack?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What I have to."

"Your mom needs to chill." She then heads upstairs with Carly.

After a few minutes they come back stairs and we head to school.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

Its lunch and we all sit down. "I can't believe what miss Briggs did." Sam says.

"I know just because you didn't like the bagpipes." Freddie says.

"To be fair you did throw a paper ball at her." I say.

"Well ya after she called us cockroaches." Sam says. Freddie opened his mouth to say something, but that's when the song one call away starts playing. He picks up his phone.

"Hey what's up. okay calm down just do I can understand what your saying. what do you mean you can't find them. they could be anywhere, well then I'm coming home. Fuck school this is way more important." "Did Freddie just say something else was more important than school?" I whisper to Sam she nods her head. "I will be right there." He hangs up the phone and his belongings.

"Frednerd what's up?" Sam asks.

"I'm sorry I have to go."

"Is everything okay?" Carly asks.

"No family problems." He then walks out the door. We sit there stunned at what just happened then we follow him. He opened the doors and his mouth drops open. He then runs out of the building.

I look at Sam and we follow him. When we get out his arms are wrapped around two little brunette girls like five years old. "What are you two doing here?" He asks them.

"We wanted to see you."

"Ya you said we would see you today but we hadn't." The two girls say.

"You know Rebecca is freaking out you scared her and you almost gave me a heart attack." They look down at the ground. "Don't worry I just have to call her and everything will be find and the only thing that matters is that you two are okay." He then takes out his phone. "Hey Rebecca. Yes everything is okay they're at my school. I don't know but can you come here and pick them up I mean I guess I could walk them back home or I could have them wait with the principal and then bring them home at the end of the school. You will thanks. We see the kids and they two little girls look identical they both have glasses and have long brunette hair and they even have Freddie's eyes. The only difference is their clothes one is in a blue dress and the other is in a lefty green dress. That's when we notice Bruce the bully heading their way.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

I kneel down and look at the two twins. "It's going to be okay." I smile and so do they.

"Hey Benson I need lunch money." A voice behind me says. I get up and turn around.

"Bruce I don't have to time for this go away." I tell him. Bruce is the typical bully a football play who is extremely dumb.

"What you say squirt?"

"I said go away." I then turn to look at the girls. Then I felt the pain in my lower back and fall to the ground. I look back and he had punched me in the back.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

I am pissed. _No one hurts my nerd but me._ "Hey leaves him alone." The little girls wearing the icicle blue dress says.

"Ya meanie." The one with the leafy green dress says and sticks out her tongue at him. I let out a little laugh.

"I will teach you what a meanie really is." Bruce says. I was looking for my butter sock. He smacked the one who stuck out her tongue at him. She fell onto the ground just as I'm about to run over there In a blink of an eye Freddie tackles Bruce.

"Close your eyes." He said and the two girls did. That's when Freddie's started pouncing Bruce hard into the gut. My mouth fell open.

"Oh what the f.."

"Don't you dare swear in front of them." Freddie says as he continues to beat up the bully.

"Freddie's beating up Bruce!" I hear behind me. That's when all the kids come out to see it. A teacher rushes out. He pulls Freddie off of Bruce.

"You two Principal Franklin's office now!" He looks down at the girls.

"You can open your eyes now." Freddie tells them.

"You two how can I help you."

"We're family with Freddie." The one in the blue says.

"Well then you two can wait in here until someone come to pick you guys up." The teacher tells them.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

Both Bruce and I sit down in one of the chairs that is in front of his desk. "Okay why don't we figure out what happened." He says.

"Bruce hit me in the back then slapped Piper in the face and I attacked him after." I say.

"That's a lie look at me does it look like I throw the first punch." Bruce says,

"He has a point he's covered in purple bruises can you prove that you didn't send the first punch?"

"Wait Yes I can." I say and look through my phone. "When the twins started to crawl and need glasses I put a camera into their lenses so if I couldn't find them I could just look through their eyes. They also record." I say as I find the app that's connected to their glasses. I show him the video.

"This does prove that mr Benson was telling the truth. Okay Freddie because you didn't start it your punishment is a week of detention starting tomorrow." I nod my head and leave.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

The twins are just sitting on the stairs. The one who got smacked looks like she's trying to hold back on crying and the other one is trying to help her. They're holding hands. "Come on let's go talk to them?" I asks.

"Carly I don't think now is the time I mean if Freddie wanted us to meet them he would have introduced us to them." Sam points out.

"That's another thing Who are they and Who was the person on the phone named Rebecca, and how are they connected to Freddie?" I asks.

"I don't know Carols."

"Then let's go talk to them." I start to head over to them I can hear Sam's footsteps behind me. "Hey there." I say they look startled and surprised.

"So how do you two know Freddie?" Sam asks

"Blood I think." The green on says.

"Were not meant to talk with strangers." The other one says.

"Were friends with Freddie." I tell them. They smile. Then the door burst opened. A tall brunette girl wearing a red short sleeve t shirt and short black skirt that show off her creamy white skin with black boots plus she has glasses on. _She is very pretty._

"Rebecca!" Yells the two girls. She turns around smile the they all towards each other. They group hug.

"Do you two really how scared you made me?"

"We're sorry." They says in quiet voices.

"Oh I can't believe you two would walk from Bushwell to here all by yourselves." She looks at them. "What happened here?" She ask and puts her hand in the cheek of the girl who was hit.

"This mean boy hit me." The girls says and her voice breaks.

"Oh just wait until I find him I will teach him."

"Freddie already has. The other one tells her what happened.

"Well that just leaves you two what are we going to do with you." She says.

"Ice cream?" The blue dress one says.

"Good try but no." Then she lets out a rant about how they shouldn't wonder the streets by themselves and that they can't just disappear without saying something."

"Relax Eclipse they're fine and that all that matters." A voice behind us says.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

"Oh Sparky strikes again." Rebecca says.

"Hey no I didn't and stop calling me that." I tell her.

"Then stop making rush and abrasive action."

"I didn't."

"How long did you wait until you beat up a person?"

"Three to five seconds."

"See what I mean. Zero to ninety. In just like that." She ends with a snap of her fingers.

"Wait what was that?" I kneel down to Piper. There is a small scratch that's bleeding. "What happened?"

"When i fell I scratched on the ground."

"Oh i have just what you needed." I looks through my backpack. I takes out two boxes of bandaids one has fairies on it the other snow. I takes the one with the fairies and puts one band aid on her. "Now you're all better my little tinker." I say. She hugs me and starts to cry. "Oh it's okay I got you." He just keep saying as he rubs her back.

"So how much trouble are you in?" Rebecca asks.

"A week of detention starting tomorrow and I have to go home now." I tell her.

"Will you carry us?" The two girls look at me.

"I don't know since you two walked all the way here without permission maybe you should walk back with us." I tell them.

"But that's so far."

"And boring." The two girls says with pouts on their faces. "Pleases." The two girls say as they give him the puppy eyes."

"Hey you can't use what I taught you against me." I tell them.

"Ya he's immune to it." Rebecca says.

"Wait what about when my sister asked you out she did it with puppy eyes?" Sam asks.

"Oh yeah you were telling me about that date it was nice." Rebecca says.

"Well it wasn't just the puppy eyes that got me."

"Pleases will you carry us?" Phoebe asks.

"Fine I will but you have to be gentle." I tell them. They smile. "Will you carry my backpack?" I ask Rebecca. She nods her head and smiles. Phoebe gets on my back and hangs onto my left side while Piper hangs on to my right side. We head out.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

I have been in a bad moods since Freddie left with the twins. Everyone wants to know what happened, also there is the rumor that the twins are his and the Rebecca girl is the mom. I also don't know why but I'm angry and sad. Angry that Freddie never mentioned them beside in the video he mentioned Rebecca and I don't know why I'm sad. I'm taking it out on Gibby. "Hey are you okay?" Carly asks.

"Ya why?"

"You have been extra mean to Gibby and you haven't said anything all day since Freddie left."

"Well yeah I'm a little mad that Freddie never mentioned who those people are and I'm annoyed that all anyone wants to talk about is that."

"Ya I'm shocked but until we know who they are we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Ya I know." That's when Wendy came up.

"So you two would have to know what's going on with Freddie and that cute Rebecca girl." I feel a pain in my chest when she said cute girl. I shake it off.

"No Wendy we don't know anything yet." Carly tells her.

"You guys are his best friends you have to know something." I get up and start walking away. _Are we his best Friend I mean he tell us about Rebecca and those two little girls and he never told us about his condition. However I never told him that I saw his video or that I know of his illness. Why do I even care if he and that brunette girl date? Why do I always care who he dates?_

 _ **Carly's POV**_

"Sorry Wendy Sam's a little annoyed with everyone." I tell her.

"That's okay. Spare you part of the pool?" She asks as she sits down.

"No what pool?"

"Oh you know everyone is putting bets. Some believe that Rebecca and the twins are his family, some believe their related but not in the marriage and kids way, then there is the one who think it was a one night stand, and the last one is that Freddie either left them knowing or unknown if those twins are his that they were born," she tells me.

"Man how are you supposed to find out all of that?" I ask shocked.

"Well we were just going to ask him and wait for anything on Icarly that might hint which one is right."

"Man too bad Freddie can't be here to just give us the answers."

"Ya so are you in?"

"No Wendy I'm not."

"Okay then keep me posted." She then gets up and leaves. _No wounded why Sam is annoyed with everyone if she has to listen to this and not get the answers herself._ I get up and head to class.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

I lay down on the couch and let my body relax. "I should stay I mean you're hurt." Rebecca says.

"Rebecca you have been wanting to go and see this concert for a while go I got this."

"Fine but if you need me I'm just one call away if you need me."

"Ya I know I have taken care of them multiple times before I know what I'm doing."

"Okay you know the drill right?"

"Yes I leave my window unlocked so you can climbs in so that my mom doesn't see you and if she calls just tell her you and the twins went for a walk and if she comes early I have to turn on the shower and text you."

"I'm just a little nervous it has been forever since I have done this."

"I know remember don't drink and be worry of any glasses you have been away from and didn't order." I tell her. She nods her head and leaves. With the twins taking a nap I just relax onto the couch and do the homework I have.

"Were board." Piper says.

"Well dinner won't be needed to start being made for a few minutes so what do you want to do?"

"Tag." Phoebe says all excited.

"Ya that would be fun." Piper comments.

"In the apartment I mean you could run into something." I point out.

"We won't we promise." Piper says with a smile.

"Fine i guess it would be fine as long as you two be careful." I tell them.

"Yeah you be it." Phoebe says.

"Okay." I tell them. They start running. I'm not going full just enough where it's challenging. We run around the apartment. I make a sharp turn and I fall that's when I hear the door close.

I run and open the door just in time to see the two girls inside Carly's apartment before the door closes. I try to open the door but it's locked.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

"Aaahhh!" Sam and I hear Spencer scream from downstairs. We run down and see the two twin girls staring at Spencer. "Piper, Phoebe open this door." We also hear Freddie's voice behind the door. The next thing the door opens. "What did I tell you two about running off."

"You were right behind us." Piper says looking at the ground."

"Come on we have to get dinner started." Freddie tells them and the three of them walk out of the apartment.

"Who were the twins and how do they know Freddie?" Spencer asks.

"Oh they might be Freddie's kids that he never mentioned." Sam says.

"We don't know that I mean Freddie's first kiss was recently how could he go from that do doing it with that Rebecca girl."

"I don't know Carly I had a few friends who thought kissing and hand holding was too intimate and doing it was just natural." Spencer says.

"Well yeah but this is also the age thing I mean Freddie would have to be young to have fathered those twins." I point out.

"That's true but some people hit puberty quickly than others."

"So what you're saying is that Freddie could be their father and never told us?" Sam asks through gritted teeth.

"Ya it's possible." He says and goes back to his room.

"Come on Sam let's get dinner ready." I tell her. She doesn't move but I can tell she's grinding her teeth. "Sam!" I shout she shakes her head.

"Ya Carols?" She asks.

"Seriously are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay I'm pissed that Freddie never told us about them and having to listen to everyone betting on if they are his kids or not all day isn't helping or having to answer the same question over and over again." I snap at her.

"Sam we can ask him tomorrow after we sleep so that we're calmer and have a clear head." I tell her.

"Fine." She says and comes into the kitchen. I can tell she's not happy about it but she will listen.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

After dinner the two twins get ready for bed and I clean up. I come into their room. "Hey it's time for bed."

"Can you sing us to sleep?" Piper asks.

"Of course don't I always when you are here. What song do you want?"

"A Disney one." Phoebe says.

"Yeah" Piper says.

"Okay." I take out my phone and put on one of the Karaoke songs.

 _A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening  
'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing_

 _I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only [2x]_

 _Every step, every word,  
With every hour I am falling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I, I have never been_

 _I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
Yeah_

 _Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out_?  
 _  
If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh...  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh..._

 _If only, yeah  
If only, yeah_

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only  
If only._

When I finished singing they're asleep. I kiss them goodnight and head to my room. I make sure that the window is unlocked for Rebecca and I put my pajamas on and climb into my bed.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

I wake up and all I can think about is that we get to learn who is Rebecca and those twins and how are they related. I get out of bed and get read for the day.

Carly is down stairs and eating food. "Come on." I tell her and pull her up.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"To the nerds home. If you're up so is he." I tell her. I unlocked the door and storm inside.

"Oh hey Sam, Carly." Freddie says.

"I can't believe you." I tell him.

"Well I guess you guys could eat here I just have to put more food on."

"Not that." I tell him. Just before he speaks the two twins run out with their pajamas on.

"Oh yes you made our favorite." Piper says and the two take a seat.

"Hey Phoebe do you mind going and waking up Rebecca?" He asks.

"Sure." She says and leaves. Freddie then puts two more plates down.

"So what can I do for you two?" He asks. Just before I tell him Rebecca and Phoebe come back. My blood begins to boil for no other reason then she is wearing one of Freddie's pajamas. She seem surprised but then smiles.

"Hello Sam and Carly." She says and nods her head.

"I can't believe you never told us!" I say starting to raise my voice.

"Tell you what?" He asks. He looks confused.

"About them." Carly tell him.

"Like I know everyone in your family." He says.

That was the last straw. "I'm not married and had kids. I'm also didn't tell my best friends about them either even though we have a no secret pact." I tell him. He puts his head on the table and Rebecca just smiles.

"You owe me five bucks." He says and hands Rebecca a five dollar bill.

"You bet her that we would never find out?" Carly ask. I'm confused.

"No let me start at the beginning. First Rebecca and I are cousins more like best friends. Theses two, he points to Piper and Phoebe, are her little sister. Who see me like their big brother."

"Oh." I look down at the ground and I can feel my face all heating up from embarrassment.

"How could you two think that about me?" He ask he sounds really hurt by that. "I mean if I did have kids I would have left them I would think you two would know that about me." I feel even bad after he says that. "Not to mention I had my first kiss recently and the twins are like five years old. Is that really how you two see me?"

"No it's just that the whole school thought that." Carly tells him. I try to say something but my voice left me.

"They aren't the first ones to think that." Rebecca says.

"Ya but they're my best friends."

"Wait why do you guys look so much a like then?" I ask.

"My Father's brother married my mom's sister so that's why." Freddie says. He puts food on all the plates. It's scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon and hash browns. "Are you guys going to eat?" Now i have a surprise face. He nods his head Carly and I sit down.

 _ **Freddie's POV**_

"Wait you said the whole school?" I asks.

"Ya I mean their are bets being made." Carly tells me.

"How am I going to deal with that?" I asks.

"We could do a Q/A on Icarly I mean they ask us questions and I'm sure they would ask you questions on what happened at school." Sam says.

"Well I need one of you two to get my homework from the classes I'm going to miss today." I tell them.

"What do you mean you said that your u only had detention?" Sam asks.

"I do Principle Franklin called and told me that I should take today and the weekend to recover that way I'm not in so much pain."

"Why?" Carly asks.

"I think it's because he's a big fan of Icarly it's his way of allowing us to do it today." I tell them.

"Then what are you going to do today?" Sam asks.

"Work on Icarly then the twins and I can go to the park. While Rebecca works on her homework."

 _ **8 hours later!**_

"Come on guys Icarly start in less than a minute." I tell them.

"Coming." I head from the stairs. They stand in front of me. "In 5..4...3...2…." I point to them.

"I'm Carly."

"I'm Sam and this is Icarly."

"On this episode we're going to do Random questions." Carly says.

"For the nubs in the world why don't you tell us what that is?" Sam says.

"You get to asks us questions and Freddie will read them out loud whoever you ask will have to answer truthfully." Carly says. The computer chirps and I look to see the question.

"Okay this question is for me it ask what happened here and has a link to it." I say I press the link and it's a short video of me hitting the bully. I'm glad the camera isn't on me because my face is red from embarrassment. I can also see Sam smirking into the camera. "Well that's me hitting the bully." I say. The computer chirps again and I look it's a different person. "Why?" I read out loud.

I laugh nervously. "If you look really close you will see two little girls with the their eyes closed he hit the one in the green dress he also pounced me in the back." The computer chirps.

"This is for Sam. What was it like to see Freddie in a fight?"

"It was funny I never thought he had a fight bone in his body." She says. The question stopped and we continue with the web show.

After we had show the video of weird couples the Winner went to a kitten and a puppy cleaning each other. The computer chirps. I look at it. "Who was the little kids?" I read out loud. "The two little twins are my cousins more like little sisters." I say. Then the message changes. "I thought they were your kids and the brunette woman was you wife/girlfriend?" I read out loud and put the picture of Rebecca that is taken from the school. "Ya your not the first to think that but no she is my cousin/ big sister/ twin. We were born on the same day and time." I tell them. That seemed like the last question because the computer never made a noise for the rest of the show.

 **Hey there hope you guys like the new chapter 10 and i hope its better that what was here before. Just send me reviews by hitting the little button that says review on it. If you have any ideas for the story i have a few things that I will add to this story, but if there are anything you would like to happen I will try to see if they can fit into this story.**


End file.
